How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord
by harpiegal
Summary: When a seemingly cold female cat demon named Toshiro enters the lives of Inuyasha and the group,Sesshomaru considers the new presence somewhat of an annoyance. Over time, the annoyance turns into an attraction that is reciprocated and leads to love
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Toshiro (clever child)  
>Hair Length: middle of her back<br>Hair Color: jet black  
>Eye Color: ambergold eyes  
>Complexion: lightly tanned skin<br>Race: cat demon  
>What to Know About Toshiro: Toshiro is one who doesn't trust easily and usually separates herself from others. When she is alone, she will usually be found quietly humming to herself and doing something she doesn't normally do: smiling. She doesn't remember anything about her family and as a result, assumes she never had one. It is because of this that she separates herself and doesn't trust so easily<em>

How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 1: Hot Springs and Unwanted Company

I sighed with content as I settled into the hot spring. Just moments ago, a giant ogre demon decided to pick a fight with me. I was greater in strength than he and easily defeated him. The foolish demons is the reason for my soreness, a fact that this hot spring hoped to remedy.  
>'<em>Foolish ogre, picking a fight that he obviously couldn't win. Perhaps these are the reasons why he decided to provoke an attack.<em>'  
>My thought on the subject ended as I stared at the pink shards of the Sacred Jewel. Just one could give the holder unfathomable power, power I already had. Being a full-fledged cat demon, I trained very hard to make my inferiors understand that I have strength in me even though I'm of the female gender. I shook my head and settled back into the spring, resting my head on a rock. I have, for as long as I could remember, been on my own. I've never had a family to take care of me. I assume I had one at one point since I exist, but that was a memory I didn't have. I scoffed as I began lathering myself with soap.<br>'_Ridiculous. Why fret over not having a family? I've done just fine on my own._'  
>Despite what I was thinking, I smiled slightly as I thought of raising a family. I wouldn't mate with just anyone, of course. I'd want a mate that is willing to protect me, but knows of my strength and understand my capability of taking care of myself. I also want the man to be attracted to me not because of how I look. I smirked at the pathetic men I turned down just today.<br>'_Pathetic fools, thinking they can win me over for simply stating how I looked._'  
>After washing the soap off of me, I frowned as I heard three voices approaching. Two sounded like they were adult females, and the third voice sounded like a young boy.<br>"C'mon, Sango and Kagome! There's a hot spring just beyond those trees!"  
>"Really?! Oh, what a relief!"<br>I let out an inaudible sigh as their footsteps grew closer. I found myself criticizing myself mentally for picking a hot spring that would likely attract the attention of others, but as long as they didn't give me a reason to hurt or kill them, I'd let them live. 

_Kagome's POV_:  
>As the hot spring came into view, I gasped silently as I saw it was already occupied. I nudged Sango on the shoulder and pointed to the cat demoness that was in the spring.<br>"Sango, maybe we should find another spring. It's being used by that demoness, and I can sense she has a really powerful aura. Asking her if we could use the hot spring may irritate her."  
>"You may be right, Kagome."<br>"You may forget, but cat demons have a keen sense of hearing."  
>My body grew tense as we turned to see the cat demoness looking at us. Her eyes were narrowed, but that didn't stop Shippo from approaching the edge of the spring. Sango narrowed her own eyes as the cat demoness frowned at Shippo.<br>"Um, excuse me, miss. My friends and I need to bathe. May we please use the spring? If you want, we can-"  
>"Do what you wish. You may use the portion of the spring that's on the other side of that rock. Just don't disturb me or annoy me any further, and you and your friends may live to return to your camp."<br>I glared at the demoness as Shippo cowered at her stare. She looked up at me as I picked up the young fox that came to be my son.  
>"All he did was ask if we could use the springs, too. You don't have to treat him so coldly."<br>"What I say or do, priestess, isn't up to you. I suggest you use the springs and leave me in peace. You've already wasted much of my time engaging me in this pointless conversation."  
>I glared at her once more before Sango followed me to the other side of the spring. As we settled in, Shippo looked at the rock that divided us from the demoness.<br>"That lady scares me, Kagome."  
>I sighed heavily as I looked at him.<br>"Don't take it personally, Shippo. Maybe she just isn't fond of crowds...or children."  
>"Yeah, Shippo. Let's just enjoy ourselves while we're here."<br>I nodded in agreement to Sango and we bathed while discussing the defeat of Naraku and how we can now look for the remaining jewel shards without his interference. 

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>As I put the white kimono back on, I carefully looked to where I could sense the two women and fox kit bathing on the other side of the spring. Apparently they were taking me seriously when I said I didn't wish to be bothered and were keeping to themselves. Realizing I still had the shards from the Sacred Jewel, I narrowed my eyes as I thought of the idea of running into the priestess again.<br>'_She's the priestess known as Kagome, the one who seeks to put the Sacred Jewel back together. I have enough strength as it is, so these shards are useless to me. Perhaps she can put more use to them than I can._'  
>Seeing as how I couldn't very well travel with only the light of the moon, I decided to sleep in a tree that night. The following morning, I picked up the scents of both of the women I had encountered the night before. I wanted to be in their presence as little as possible, so delivering the jewel shards must be as quick as possible. I entered a small clearing where the two women were helping a monk and the half-demon known as Inuyasha pack up their belongings. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard me approach them, then he immediately turned around with a sword drawn.<br>"Who are you and what do you want?"  
>I raised an eyebrow at him, but my facial expression remained the same. I have heard about his stubborn and hasty attitude upon meeting with other demons. He growled as I rested my eyes on Kagome.<br>"I said what do you want, demoness? Don't make me use my Tetsusaiga on you."  
>"Cease your noise, halfbreed. I merely seek an audience with the one called Kagome."<br>"Like hell I'm gonna let you get near Kagome! She told me all about you last night!"  
>"Did she now? Did she also tell you she sensed jewel shards in my presence?"<br>Kagome's eyes widened as she stepped closer to me.  
>"That's right, Inuyasha. I mentioned that to you when Sango, Shippo, and I returned from the hot spring. She must be here to give me the shards."<br>"Hmph, what makes you think we can trust the filthy cat?"  
>I narrowed my eyes as he dared to give me a better view of his sword.<br>"My name is Toshiro, halfbreed, and you'll be smart to remember it. Step aside before I'm forced to hurt you."  
>"Yeah, right. You couldn't-"<br>"Inuyasha, sit!"  
>I smirked as the beads around his neck glowed at Kagome's command and forced him to the ground. He glared up at her as she did so.<br>"Kagome, what was that for?!"  
>"Hmph."<br>I held out a hand to Kagome, who took the shards from me and placed them in a small bottle that rested around her neck. She smiled at me and held out a hand, and I raised an eyebrow at it. She noticed my expression and smiled again.  
>"It's a handshake. Where I come from, this gesture can be a greeting or a way of thanking someone."<br>"Hn, your act of gratitude shall be noted, priestess. Now that my business is done here, I must be leaving."  
>The small neko that rested on Sango's shoulders ran up to me and stared into my eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her and she tilted her head. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me again as I picked up the neko.<br>"Hey, put her down!"  
>"Inuyasha, calm down. She won't harm Kilala."<br>"Miroku has a point, Inuyasha. Kilala doesn't seem to think of Toshiro as a threat, so there's no reason to worry."  
>I smirked as Inuyasha plopped himself to the ground, arms crossed and his untrusting gaze never leaving my face. I looked once more at Kilala and smirked again as she nuzzled my cheek with her face.<br>'_The demon slayer's opinion is correct. Had I posed a threat, this neko wouldn't be acting so submissive._'  
>I placed Kilala down and proceeded to look at Kagome, who stepped back at my hard gaze.<br>"I trust you won't lose sight of the shards I have given you?"  
>"No, I...I won't."<br>"Smart move...for a human."  
>My ears twitched as I looked to a nearby forest, feeling a presence coming closer. Inuyasha apparently felt it, too, because his Tetsusaiga was once again out of its sheath.<br>"We got company."  
>With that, everyone else had their weapons drawn. Sango had out what looked like a giant boomerang, and Kagome had out a bow and arrows. I could feel their tension as the source of the aura came into view. A tall dog demon came out of the forest. He had silver hair much like Inuyasha's and he also had the same eyes. Pointed ears framed his face, and what looked magenta-colored markings were on both his face and wrists. He was wearing a white kimono with a kind of red pattern. A blue crescent moon rested on his forehead. With him was a two-headed dragon, a green toad, and a little human girl that wore a checkered kimono. The dog demon's eyes narrowed as he looked to Inuyasha.<br>"I see you survived the final battle with Naraku, little brother."  
>"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"<br>_That's a wrap for part 1. Despite her thoughts on being around others, Toshiro put up with Shippo, Sango, and Kagome sharing a hot spring with her. After giving Kagome jewel shards she found, Toshiro gets a glimpse of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. What could his purpose be for approaching Inuyasha and his friends? Stay tuned to part 2 to find out_


	2. Chapter 2

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 2: Meeting Sesshomaru_

I narrowed my eyes as the one called Sesshomaru approached us. I turned my head slightly to Miroku, who looked back at me.  
>"Lord Miroku, who is Sesshomaru exactly?"<br>"He is Inuyasha's older half-brother. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full-fledged dog demon. They both have the same father, but different mothers."  
>"I sense great hatred between them. What is the cause of it?"<br>"Sesshomaru dislikes the fact that Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga while he has the Tenseiga. He feels Inuyasha is a disgrace to all dog demons because of him having a human mother."  
>I smirked as Sesshomaru took out a sword from its sheath.<br>"What does he call his second sword?"  
>"Tokijin. It was forged from the fangs of a demon that had broken Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru wanted a sword that could possibly rival Tetsusaiga, so he decided to use the fangs that broke Tetsusaiga to have a sword made for him."<br>Inuyasha grasped Tetsusaiga with both hands, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.  
>"You are not worthy of wielding that sword, Inuyasha."<br>"Heh. Like I'm gonna let you have it,Sesshomaru!"  
>"Hmph. You'll do well to hand it over to me, halfbreed."<br>"If you want it so badly, come and get it."  
>"Gladly."<br>We all moved to a safer distance as they began to fight each other. While leaning against a tree, I watched Inuyasha's fighting style closely.  
>"He's fighting blind."<br>Shippo looked at me carefully as he hopped onto my shoulder.  
>"Fighting blind? What do you mean, Miss Toshiro?"<br>I narrowed my eyes at him but unlike last time, he wasn't fearful of my gaze.  
>"I mean, young fox, that Inuyasha is overcome by anger. Those overcome by anger lack judgment to fight properly and usually fall victim to their opponents."<br>Kagome gasped as she turned to me.  
>"You mean...Inuyasha will get hurt?"<br>"It is a distinct possibility, especially for someone such as Inuyasha. With only half the strength of a full demon, Inuyasha will likely fall should he continue the fight."  
>Inuyasha, having heard my comment, paused the fight with his brother.<br>"Hey, I heard that, Toshiro! You forget dog demons have good hearing, too, you know!"  
>"You're also forgetting, halfbreed, that your eyes should never leave those of your opponent during a battle. That carelessness will increase your chances of getting killed." <p>

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>I placed Tokijin back around my waist, seeing as how the battle was now over. I smirked as Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga into its sheath and approached the cat demoness known as Toshiro. Like me, she was a full-fledged demon. Her black hair fell to the middle of her back, and the color of her eyes were similar to my own. Seeing her, Rin tugged on my sleeve and pointed in her direction.<br>"Who is she, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
>"A new thorn in my side, no doubt."<br>Toshiro glanced at me with narrowed eyes, and I gladly returned it.  
>'<em>Brothers, eh? How humorous. You're nothing alike besides the both of you being stubborn when you don't get your way.<em>'  
>'<em>Demoness, do not compare me to that halfbreed unless you want an early retirement to your grave.<em>'  
>'<em>What's also humorous is that you think I'm afraid of you. How foolish you dog demons can be.<em>'  
>My eyes glowed red as I took out Tokijin once more, but this time it was aimed for Toshiro.<br>"You'll do well to learn your place, cat demoness. I won't hesitate to kill those that irritate me."  
>Inuyasha stepped in front of Toshiro, glaring at me.<br>"Your business is with me, Sesshomaru!"  
>"No longer is that so, Inuyasha."<br>Toshiro pushed Inuyasha out of the way, crossing her arms as she looked at me.  
>"How is merely speaking my opinion grounds for killing me, I ask you?"<br>"Your tone irritates me, demoness. You do not speak to one such as myself in that disrespectful manner."  
>"Why respect one who doesn't respect those in return?" <p>

_Kagome's POV_:  
>I gasped as Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their gold color. Sango raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru put Tokijin away and Toshiro uncrossed her arms, allowing them to fall to her sides.<br>"How can she be so calm? Doesn't she know of how powerful and dangerous Sesshomaru can get when he is angry?"  
>"He doesn't seem to scare her, Sango. Actually, nothing seems to scare her at all."<br>"Is it possible her question got to him somehow?"  
>"Maybe. But she does have a point, though. One can gain respect if they, in turn, are respectful. Sesshomaru considers himself a high-class demon and because of that, respect is something he demands."<br>Sesshomaru was about to turn and walk away when Rin, the little human girl that travels with him, ran up to Toshiro. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Rin hugged Toshiro's legs, and Sango and I grew concerned considering Toshiro doesn't appear to be fond of crowds or children.  
>"You're a pretty demon lady."<br>I could sense tension coming from Sesshomaru as Toshiro narrowed her eyes at Rin. Even though he wouldn't dare to admit this out loud, he has come to care for Rin like a father would a daughter. Rin didn't seem scared at all of Toshiro's expression like Shippo was, which made sense considering Sesshomaru looks like that every day. Rin smiled as she let go of Toshiro.  
>"I am Rin. Who are you?"<br>"As you may have heard, child, I am called Toshiro. I suggest you let go of me. I am not fond of being touched."  
>"Oh, okay!"<br>Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Rin trotted back to Sesshomaru. Soon after they left, Inuyasha turned to look at me.  
>"Wonders never cease, eh Kagome?"<br>"No kidding. I'm surprised Sesshomaru simply left without really reacting to Toshiro's words." 

_Inuyasha's POV_:  
>Kagome's words were true. Sesshomaru usually killed anyone that talked or even looked at him wrong, but he simply left without a comment about what Toshiro said to him. I turned to talk to Toshiro, but she was nowhere in sight. Kilala meowed sadly as her ears drooped. Sango picked her up and began stroking her head softly.<br>"It's okay, Kilala. Toshiro did say, after all, she only came to give Kagome the jewel shards she had. It's not like we expected her to stay."  
>Shippo looked to where Toshiro was last seen and sighed.<br>"Why doesn't she like us?"  
>Kagome knelt down and picked him up, placing him in the basket of her bicycle.<br>"Maybe, Shippo, something happened to her in life that caused her to not like being in crowds or being trusting of people."  
>"Hmph. She was wasting our time, anyway."<br>Kagome shook her head as I said those words, but didn't respond. As we began walking toward our village, I looked up to a tree as I passed under it. I smirked, knowing whoever was hidden up there was watching. 

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I narrowed my eyes as Inuyasha looked in my direction as I sat hidden on a tree branch. He certainly was a peculiar one, for a half-demon. I glanced toward Kagome as she and her friends disappeared from view, thinking of the truth to her words.<br>'_Maybe, Shippo, something happened to her in life that caused her to not like being in crowds or being trusting of people._'  
>I found myself letting out a rare smile, realizing Kagome seemed to understand what was bothering me. Since I grew up without a family or even a knowledge that I had one, I had no one to trust or confide in.<br>"You're smarter than I realized, priestess. Regardless of the truth to your words, I've spent too much time as it is in the presence of your group, even if it gives me a sense of comfort that I don't understand."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 2. Despite Toshiro's attitude towards him, Sesshomaru simply leaves without reacting to her question about respect or resuming his fight with Inuyasha. Part 3 will begin in Kagome's POV several weeks after she and the group meet Toshiro, who makes an unexpected appearance in their village. Also in part 3, Sesshomaru decides to confront Toshiro of her attitude towards him. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 3: Return of Toshiro and Sesshomaru's Unexpected Visit_

Several weeks passed since we all encountered Toshiro and we had gotten back to our normal routines at the village. Shippo and Kilala liked to entertain the village children, Sango and Miroku tended to the sick, wounded, and elderly, and Inuyasha helped me protect the village from unwanted visitors. Sango grew worried after seeing how depressed Kilala seemed to be. Oddly enough, it began after Toshiro left our campsite. Inuyasha looked down at me from the tree he was in that stood between the hut I shared with him and Shippo and the hut Sango shared with Miroku and Kilala.  
>"Any sign of demons with jewel shards nearby?"<br>"Nope, not a one. I know we only have a couple of shards left."  
>"Hmph. You mean the ones in Koga's legs?"<br>"Yep, and he won't be willing to give them up, either."  
>"You kidding? He'd jump off a cliff for you, Kagome. If you ask him for the shards, he just may give them to you."<br>"Have you ever known Koga to be completely calm, Inuyasha?"  
>"Good point."<br>Inuyasha's nose twitched as he looked to the village's entrance.  
>"Inuyasha?"<br>"I recognize that scent. It's heading for the village."  
>"Who is it?"<br>All of a sudden, Kilala ran outside and stood beside me. I looked down on her as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.  
>"What is it, Kilala?"<br>Kilala then ran toward a familiar cat demoness as she entered the village, nuzzling her legs.  
>"Inuyasha, it's Toshiro."<br>"Well, this is a surprise. What's she doing here?"  
>"Who knows? Her being here seems to have made Kilala feel better."<br>Toshiro picked Kilala up and smirked as Kilala nudged Toshiro's face with her own. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku soon joined us. Sango gasped as she saw Toshiro with Kilala.  
>"Kilala's...all better now. She seems fine now that Toshiro is here."<br>Miroku raised an eyebrow as a couple of the human children approached Toshiro, who narrowed her eyes at them.  
>"Not only does Kilala seem to be drawn to Toshiro, but the human children here seem that way, too."<br>"What is her purpose here, I wonder?"  
>My question seemed to be answered as she began looking at my garden of medicinal herbs, examining them closely.<br>"Oh, I see. She's in need of medicinal herbs."  
>As I was about to approach, Inuyasha put a hand on my shoulder.<br>"Ever consider the fact that she's using the herbs as an excuse to see us again?"  
>"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"<br>"I mean that she's just like me before I met you guys, closed off yet has a need to belong."  
>I smiled as I thought of the truth to Inuyasha's words. Toshiro was indeed acting the way Inuyasha used to before he had friends. <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I looked up to see Kagome approach me while I looked at the medicinal herbs.<br>"Hello, Toshiro. How can I help you?"  
>"I am in need of medicinal herbs, ones that can reduce pain and ones that can reduce a fever."<br>"Oh, we have plenty of those."  
>I pulled out a couple of coins and presented them to her, but she smiled and gave them back.<br>"It's only right that I pay for them, priestess."  
>"I know, but I'm letting you have them."<br>I raised an eyebrow at her, not sure of what she was up to.  
>"For what reason, may I ask?"<br>"I figured this would be a way to stall you so you wouldn't have to leave so suddenly."  
>"Why you wish for me to remain here longer?"<br>"It's been a while since you've had interaction, right?"  
>My eyes widened ever so slightly since her question caught me offguard. The look disappeared as Kagome began pulling out the herbs I needed.<br>"What makes you say that, Kagome?"  
>She smiled as I said her name and shook her head.<br>"Inuyasha acted the same way you are now before he had friends. Inuyasha is a half-demon, which means his life was really tough. He has no memory of his father since his father died right after he was born. After his mother died, he found himself struggling to survive because he was living on his own. Not long after he met me and the others, he began opening up and enjoying life more. He felt like he belonged here, and that made him happy."  
>I said nothing as she finished placing the herbs into bags. Seeing as how I wouldn't speak, she spoke again.<br>"What exactly happened in your life to make you dislike everyone like you do us?"  
>I sighed heavily and shook my head as we stood up.<br>"I don't think I can tell you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Believe me, Kagome, I want to. I can tell you're the right person to talk to of such a subject, but I do not know you enough to trust you with it."  
>"Well, I want to try getting to know you, Toshiro, so that you can trust me."<br>"Why trust someone when eventually, you'll lose the memory of ever meeting them?"  
>Her eyes widened, and my eyes did the same as I realized I revealed why I don't trust anyone so easily.<br>"What do you mean by that, Toshiro?"  
>"I've said too much already. I must be going."<br>She said my name several times, but I didn't respond as I began walking away. Inuyasha jumped in front of me and narrowed his eyes.  
>"What do you want, halfbreed? You're wasting my time."<br>"Too damn bad because I got something to say! Just because you don't have certain memories doesn't mean you can go treating people like you did Kagome!"  
>"All I simply said was that-"<br>"She's upset because you basically said you don't trust her! Look at her!"  
>I looked behind me to see Kagome with a worried look on her face. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at Inuyasha.<br>"While it wasn't my intention to cause her harm, Inuyasha, I did speak the truth. I don't trust her enough to tell me of my thoughts and feelings."  
>"You're just afraid of losing anyone that you find yourself getting close to, so you push them away so that you won't possibly lose your memory of them." <p>

_Inuyasha's POV_:  
>My eyes widened as I saw small tears form at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and glared at me.<br>"You don't know a thing about what I went through, halfbreed!"  
>"Are you kidding?! I know exactly what you went through, Toshiro! While you have no memory of a family, I have no memory of my father since he died protecting me and my mother!"<br>She was about to say something else when she looked past me.  
>"Inuyasha, we have company."<br>I looked behind me and narrowed my eyes again as my brother came into view.  
>"Sesshomaru, didn't we just get rid of you?"<br>"My business, surprising as this sounds, isn't with you, Inuyasha. I have business with Toshiro."  
>I got in front of Toshiro and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.<br>"Neither of us are in the mood to deal with you, so do us all a favor and leave."  
>"That I simply can't do."<br>Toshiro stepped in front of my brother and crossed her arms. Kagome and Miroku soon approached, weapons out. Miroku's eyes widened as he looked at Toshiro.  
>"I sense pain coming from Toshiro. What transpired with the two of you, Inuyasha?"<br>"Nothing you need to worry about right now."  
>Toshiro extended her claws as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin.<br>"You will pay for your insolence, Toshiro. I told you no one gets away with insulting me."  
>"If you recall, I told you that I'm not afraid of you."<br>"Regardless of that fact, you must be dealt with."  
>Sesshomaru launched himself at Toshiro, Tokijin aimed at her. She quickly dodged as Tokijin nearly sliced at her arm. Using her speed, she slashed at him with her claws, leaving a mark on his neck. Blood began slowly flowing from the wound, something my brother wasn't pleased about.<br>"You, demoness, shall pay for the injury you caused me."  
>"Yet, I'm still standing. I guess you're not so great after all."<br>As the battle continued, Kagome readied an arrow on her bow. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her action.  
>"Kagome, what do you plan on doing?"<br>"I'm planning on helping Toshiro, that's what. I want to try and hit him with my arrow. If I hit right, the strain from the injury I give him may increase the one on his neck, which means he'll more than likely retreat since he wouldn't survive if fighting with two injuries."  
>"C'mon, Kagome. You don't think that's gonna work, do you?"<br>Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru hit Toshiro with Tokijin, knocking her to the ground. Blood began flowing from her stomach, and I looked at Kagome.  
>"If you're gonna help her, Kagome, do it now!"<br>"Right!"  
>Kagome successfully hit Sesshomaru's leg, causing him to kneel to the ground. AhUn, his two-headed dragon, appeared and flew off with him. Miroku looked over Toshiro and her wound.<br>"She's unconscious, but alive nonetheless. Her stomach wound must be tended to immediately."  
>"Lucky we have plenty of herbs in Kagome's garden. Let's get going before her injury gets worse."<br>_That's a wrap for part 3. Not long after Toshiro acquires the herbs she needs, Sesshomaru engages her in battle. With help from Kagome, Toshiro wins the battle as Sesshomaru retreats, but not before falling unconscious to an injury of her own. Part 4 will begin in Toshiro's POV as she regains consciousness and tells everyone her reasons for not trusting so easily. Also in part 4, Sesshomaru has his own injuries taken care of, and we hear his thoughts on the cat demoness. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	4. Chapter 4

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 4: Toshiro Reveals her Pain_

A groan left my lips as I opened my eyes. I carefully looked around to see I was laying in a bed with a blanket over me. A cup of water rested beside the bed, and I gladly took a drink from it. I felt my stomach and noticed it was wrapped in bandages. I tried sitting up, but two hands pushed me back down.  
>"Kagome says you shouldn't move for a while."<br>I narrowed my eyes as Inuyasha took my glass and put it down. He then sat beside me and looked at me closely.  
>"What do you want, Inuyasha?"<br>"It's about damn time you called me by my name. She asked me to keep an eye on you until you wake up."  
>"Well I'm awake now, so leave."<br>He shook his head and gave me my glass. As I drank from it, he smirked at me.  
>"You and Kagome did quite a number on Sesshomaru. After you fell unconcious, Kagome shot him with one of her arrows. He knew he couldn't continue to fight, so he retreated."<br>"Not sure whether I should call him smart or a coward."  
>Inuyasha chuckled and went to fill up my water glass.<br>"Where exactly am I?"  
>"You're in the hut I share with Kagome and Shippo. Kagome says you can use it until you recover."<br>"Not necessary. I'm a demon in case you forgot, so I heal quickly."  
>"While that is true, the wound caused by Tokijin was deep, so the recovery will take longer."<br>I looked away and rested my head on the pillow. Inuyasha stood up and headed outside, and Shippo came in with Kagome. Shippo smiled as he sat beside me.  
>"How are you, Toshiro?"<br>"Stomach is sore, I admit, but I'm alive."  
>"Kagome says luckily, Tokijin missed your vitals, so you'll recover in no time."<br>Kagome quickly changed the bandages and gave me more water. Soon everyone else came in and sat around the bed I was in. Inuyasha smirked as he sat on my other side.  
>"Since you're gonna be here a while, why don't you tell us all what the deal is with you not wanting to be around us?"<br>"Inuyasha, now may not be the time."  
>He narrowed his eyes at Kagome, then looked back at me.<br>"You told me, so why not everyone else? You want to feel like you belong, so I'm giving you that chance."  
>I sighed and sat up, looking around to everyone.<br>"Fine, I'll tell you. When I was little, I lost all memory of a family, so I grew up thinking I didn't have one. It...saddened me to think I couldn't find a place to call home. Whenever I found myself getting closer to someone, I pulled back because I was afraid of losing them. I get a good feeling from you guys, which is why...I tried to distance myself from you."  
>Miroku's eyes grew sad as I told everyone what had been bothering me.<br>"Must have been hard to cope with all this time."  
>"Yeah, no kidding."<br>I looked to Inuyasha as I held out a hand.  
>"Me being an honorable demon, I feel as though I should apologize for my treatment of you. I realized that others have had far worse hardships than me."<br>"Eh, whatever."  
>Nevertheless, he shook my hand anyway. I turned towards Kagome as she looked at me.<br>"I feel as though I owe you, priestess."  
>"Well, there is something you can do for me. More of a request, really."<br>"Spit it out, Kagome. We don't have all day."  
>"Inuyasha, sit."<br>I smirked as Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he fell to the ground. Kagome sighed and returned her gaze to me.  
>"I would like for you to stay here with us in the village, Toshiro. I know how you feel about crowds, but we want you to feel like you have a home here. So, will you please stay?"<br>Sango had a silent plea in her eyes, and Kilala hopped onto my lap, tilting her head as she looked at me.  
>'<em>A chance...for a home, a place to belong? How can I pass it up?<em>'  
>I nodded slightly and Kagome smiled.<br>"Oh, good. You wouldn't have been able to move for a while anyway. Can you stand?"  
>"I guess. How long have I been out?"<br>"Oh, I'd say three days." 

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>After my wounds had quickly healed, I walked around the castle to try getting the feeling back in my leg. The priestess' arrow hit my leg perfectly, and I couldn't very well move with it being completely useless. Rin approached me as she exited her room. She hugged me tightly, smiling up at me. I placed a hand on her head in greeting.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, is your leg okay yet?"  
>"It is quickly healing, Rin. I shall meet you in the dining room momentarily."<br>"Yes, my lord."  
>I stepped into the back gardens and looked up the the sky, which had grown dark as the moon rose. My mind kept going back to the cat demoness, Toshiro, and how she managed to survive the battle with me.<br>'_Interesting. Not many survive an attack from Tokijin. Her fighting skills have intrigued me. Despite her cold exterior, I can sense pain within her. Perhaps the cold exterior hides the pain._'  
>I shook my head as I tried ridding myself of the thoughts. She was too much like Inuyasha, a thorn in my side that must pay for insulting me. Even if she is an attractive demoness, she is proving to be a distraction. Ever since I arrived back at the palace days ago, Toshiro and her strength have been plaguing my thoughts.<br>'_She has more fire and strength in her than I gave her credit for. No doubt we shall meet again, cat demoness._'  
><em>That's a wrap for part 4. After Kagome convinces her, Toshiro decided to stay with them in their village, interested in finding a place to belong. Part 5 will begin in Inuyasha's POV as he and the group search for Koga so they can get the remaining two shards of the Sacred Jewel, which are still in his legs. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 5: Koga and the Last Two Shards_

Days after Toshiro's stomach wound healed, we left the village in search of Koga, who happens to hold the last two shards of the Sacred Jewel. I wasn't too eager to meet him because of how he openly flirts with Kagome, but we had to see him to get the shards. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kilala's back while Toshiro, Kagome, and I walked on the ground beside them. Toshiro's ears twitched as she looked in front of us.  
>"Guys, we've got company coming."<br>"Inuyasha, she's right. I can sense the jewel shards, and they're coming in fast."  
>No sooner did she say that, a tornado came into view, then Koga appeared.<br>"I thought I smelled you, Kagome. Has Inuyasha been taking care of you?"  
>"Um, I'm fine."<br>Koga took her hands in his and I made a movement to step forward, but Toshiro kept me back.  
>"Don't irritate him, Inuyasha. We need to get the jewel shards first. Irritate him now, and he'll leave with the shards."<br>"Hmph."  
>Koga turned to look at me, not leaving Kagome's side.<br>"Survived Naraku, huh mutt face? You must've been pretty damn lucky."  
>"Luckier than you, you mangy wolf. We've come for your jewel shards."<br>Kagome and Toshiro slapped their foreheads as Koga got in my face.  
>"Why should I give them to you?"<br>"Because Kagome needs to put the jewel back together, why else?!"  
>"Inuyasha, sit!"<br>I fell to the ground as the necklace glowed. 

Kagome's POV:  
>I sighed heavily as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Toshiro turned to me and narrowed her eyes at Koga.<br>"Are those two always like this?"  
>"Unfortunately. Almost every time we meet with Koga, he and Inuyasha always begin fighting."<br>"Over you, I take it?"  
>Toshiro smirked at me as I blushed.<br>"Koga fell in love with me not long after he realized I can sense the shards of the jewel, which irritates Inuyasha."  
>"Isn't he still in love with the dead priestess Kikyo?"<br>"Uh-huh."  
>Koga then spotted Toshiro, who matched his glare.<br>"Don't think I saw you before. Who are you, cat demoness?"  
>"Koga ,this is Toshiro. She's just joined our group."<br>"Well Toshiro, how tough are ya?"  
>"Tough enough. I once survived a battle with Sesshomaru."<br>"You must be strong to survive a battle with that guy."  
>Toshiro crossed her arms and smirked.<br>"My speed came in handy during the battle. Allow me to demonstrate."  
>She used her speed to quickly run past Koga, who quickly followed her as she ran toward a tree. Inuyasha had gotten up from the ground and joined me.<br>"What exactly are they doing?"  
>"Toshiro's showing how her speed can rival that of the jewel shards in Koga's legs."<br>Sango smiled as they came back into view.  
>"Here they come, and it looks like it's going to be a close one."<br>"Wow, she's almost faster than Koga."  
>I smiled as Shippo gave his opinion. Toshiro made it seconds before Koga, who hunched forward trying to catch his breath.<br>"Man, you are fast. I always thought I was the fastest."  
>"I've had lots of practice, and it's been without the aid of spells or the Sacred Jewel. Remember that when we take your shards, wolf. Kagome only needs the ones you have in order to finish putting it together."<br>"She does, huh? Well, how can I say no to Kagome?"  
>Koga removed the shards from his legs and I fused them with the rest of the jewel. <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>While Kagome fused the shards with the rest of the jewel, my ears picked up laughter coming from a field of flowers nearby. I quietly slipped away and saw Rin, the human girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. I approached the two-headed dragon, AhUn, who quietly grunted in greeting. He closed his eyes as I rubbed one of his necks. Rin turned around and smiled as she saw me.<br>"Miss Toshiro!"  
>I looked around to see Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, and I frowned at how careless leaving her behind made him look.<br>"Miss Toshiro, what are you doing here?"  
>"I heard your laughter from nearby and came to investigate. Since Sesshomaru isn't here with you, perhaps I should keep an eye on you until he returns."<br>"Okay! Come pick flowers with me!"  
>As we picked flowers, my ears detected a loud sound approaching. We looked up to see a giant snake slithering towards us.<br>"How fortunate for me, for I have found two tasty looking morsels."  
>Rin hid behind me as I stood up.<br>"Rin, go to AhUn. Have him take you to Sesshomaru."  
>"Okay."<br>The snake hissed as Rin and AhUn took off to the sky.  
>"How dare you, filthy cat. You'll pay."<br>"I don't think so."  
>He tried hitting me with his tail, and I managed to dodge. I knelt onto the ground as pain returned to my stomach. On the way to find Koga, Kagome told me the area where my wound was would be sore for a few days. Seeing this, the snake smirked.<br>"How sad that you can no longer fight against me. My search for easy prey has succeeded."  
>"Not likely."<br>I looked up to see what looked like a glowing whip slice up the snake. I looked ahead to see Sesshomaru, Rin and AhUn right behind him. Rin ran up to me and smiled.  
>"Miss Toshiro, you're okay!"<br>"Heh. I won't fall so easily, Rin."  
>Sesshomaru stood in front of me as I rose to my feet.<br>"I suppose I must express gratitude for you saving Rin."  
>"Not necessary. You don't seem to be one to express gratitude. If you must repay me, simply take me back to your brother. His scent should be coming from a nearby field."<br>He nodded and we all boarded AhUn, who flew in the direction of Inuyasha and the others.  
><em>That's a wrap for part 5. Koga decided to hand over his jewel shards, making the jewel complete once more. Toshiro saves Rin from being eaten by a snake, and Sesshomaru repays her by giving her a ride back to the group. Part 6 will begin in Sesshomaru's POV as AhUn takes Toshiro to where Inuyasha and the others are waiting. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 6: Kagome's Wish and an Attraction Between Demons_

AhUn traveled quickly, and we were soon where Inuyasha and his friends were waiting. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while putting his hand on Tetsusaiga's handle.  
>"Sesshomaru, I should've known. What do you want?"<br>"This cat demoness saved my ward from a demon attack, so my repayment is returning her to you, halfbreed."  
>Kagome looked Toshiro over to make sure she didn't get hurt.<br>"The demoness is fine, priestess."  
>Kagome backed away at the sound of my voice. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and glared.<br>"Why are you really here, Sesshomaru?"  
>Toshiro stepped in front of me, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at my brother.<br>"Think for once in your life, Inuyasha. Had your brother actually been seeking the Tetsusaiga, wouldn't his aura have been more hostile or aggressive?"  
>"Hmph."<br>I felt pride fill within me as she defended me, but I also felt confused. Why was she doing so when I've caused her stomach injury when I fought her? Inuyasha smirked as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out Tokijin. Before I could attack Inuyasha, Toshiro placed a hand on my arm, causing me to immediately grow calm.  
>"He's not in his right mind, Sesshomaru. Ignore him."<br>I nodded slightly and placed Tokijin back into its sheath. Her action must have surprised everyone because they had yet to say a word.  
>"I must take my leave, little brother. Perhaps next time we decide to spar, you won't be acting like a nuisance."<br>"What'd you say?!"  
>"Inuyasha, sit."<br>I smirked as Kagome's word caused my brother to fall to the ground. The smirk never left my face as I looked back at Toshiro.  
>"How you manage to put up with him is beyond me."<br>"Believe me, my lord, it isn't easy. Will I be expecting a visit from you anytime soon? While I do like everyone, I see them every day."  
>"Hm, interesting. I shall consider it."<br>She smiled slightly at me, and my eyes widened. This was the first time I had seen her smile, and my thoughts changed from my idiotic brother to how beautiful the smile made her look. The look on my face disappeared as I returned to Rin and AhUn. Rin smiled as she looked at Toshiro.  
>"I like her, Lord Sesshomaru. Will we see her again?"<br>"Perhaps in the future, Rin, but as to when, I am uncertain. Let us return to the Western Lands."  
>"Yes, my lord." <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>After we got back to the village, we all gathered around Kagome as the Sacred Jewel glowed in her hands. She sighed and looked carefully at the jewel.<br>"It seems like yesterday we all met and began this journey together. Now that it's over, it seems...unreal."  
>"Heh, it was bound to happen sooner or later, Kagome."<br>Miroku smiled as he recalled the day he met everyone.  
>"Thanks to the help of everyone involved, Naraku has finally been vanquished and the Wind Tunnel has disappeared from my hand. I'll never forget this."<br>Sango remained quiet since her brother, Kohaku couldn't be here. I placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at me.  
>"If he were alive, Sango, he'd be so proud of you. You mustn't allow grief to overcome you. It's not healthy."<br>"I know, I know. I just wish he could be here, that's all."  
>Kagome sighed as she held the Sacred Jewel up higher.<br>"Sacred Jewel, I am ready to make my wish! I wish you for you...to disappear and never return!"  
>The jewel glowed even brighter and vanished, as if into thin air. Now that it was no more, the Sacred Jewel will not be able to cause any more problems. Kagome soon began glowing herself, and it stopped as quickly as it began. My ears twitched as I looked to Inuyasha's forest, where the Bone Eater's Well resided.<br>"I believe for all you've done, the Sacred Jewel gave you the power of allowing you to pass through the well whenever you please."  
>"Really?! Amazing! I can still see my family!"<br>Inuyasha smirked as she ran into her hut to retrieve her bag.  
>"I don't think I ever saw her so happy in her life. Even if she is living here now, at least she has the power to see her family whenever she wants."<br>"You seem happy that she's happy, Inuyasha."  
>"Well, yeah. I have the power to go through the well, too, and I've seen how close she is with her family."<br>I smirked as Kagome made her way out of the hut.  
>"Why don't you escort her to the well? It'll give you two a chance to talk. Maybe with no one else around, you can reveal your feelings for Kagome."<br>I looked to his face as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.  
>"You...really think I should?"<br>"I can tell you two are very fond of each other, Inuyasha. Don't take her for granted, for if you do, she may no longer be around to admire and love."  
>He nodded his thanks and left with Kagome for the well. Sango joined me as we watched them leave.<br>"It's about time he's taking the initiative."  
>"I must say, the jealousy felt by those two had gotten quite irritating."<br>"Oh, I almost forgot, Toshiro. Sesshomaru did nothing to you when you were with him, did he?"  
>"No, he did not."<br>"What a relief. I sensed pain coming from you and wasn't sure if he had harmed you."  
>"Kagome had said that where my stomach wound was, I may feel some soreness for a few more days. How about you and Miroku start a fire while Shippo and I catch some fish for us to eat?"<br>She nodded and went to work with Kilala and Miroku to look for firewood. Shippo had heard his name being called and walked with me to a nearby river, where we saw many fish swimming. Shippo smiled as he rolled up his pants.  
>"So many of them! How many should we catch?"<br>"Let's see. There will be you, me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. I have a long rope here, so getting as many as we can catch won't be too much of a hassle. Let us see about catching 12 fish so each of us can have two."  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>We went to work catching fish, and we indeed were able to catch 12. As we walked back to the village, my thoughts began straying to Sesshomaru. While he did seem stuck up and cold on the outside, he didn't seem that way when I talked with him. I had seen his eyes widen when I smiled at him, which apparently caught him offguard. Shippo turned to me as I let out a quiet sigh.  
>"Toshiro, are you okay?"<br>"Hm? Oh yes, Shippo. I'm...just a little tired and hungry, is all."  
>"I know what you mean. I'm getting hungry just thinking about these fish."<br>"Let's hurry back and prepare to cook them."  
>"Okay!"<br>By the time we got back to the village, Sango had a fire going. She smiled as we brought over the fish.  
>"Wow, you two. How did you catch so many?"<br>"Toshiro suggested we catch enough for everyone to have two."  
>"Here, let me clean them for you. Toshiro, think you can wash Kilala? She's a little dirty from accidentally falling into a puddle of mud."<br>"Of course. C'mon, Kilala."  
>She meowed softly as she followed me to the river, where I quickly bathed her. Little did I know a pair of eyes were watching me, and whoever they belonged to was masking their scent. <p>

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>As Toshiro washed the demon slayer's neko, I carefully watched her as she did so. She has been plaguing my thoughts lately, and I couldn't help but watch her. I made sure to mask my scent as I kept a close eye on her, trying to figure out the spell she had me under.<br>"She has a lot of spirit, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. Rin seems to be quite fond of her, as well. What is it about her that draws me in?"  
>As Toshiro and the neko walked back to the village, I quietly followed them to make sure no harm came to her while she was by herself. At first the thought disgusted me because I thought such emotions and actions were beneath me, but the disgust turned to contentment any time I thought of her scent. It reminded me a lot of the scent of lavender, a scent my nose apparently found appealing. I stayed hidden in a tree as she and my brother's friends began eating fish off of a fire. I smirked as I took one last look at the cat demoness.<br>"She is a unique woman, indeed. I look forward to meeting her again. After all, one that has the power who stand up to me and live must be worth looking at."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 6. Not long after Kagome leaves with Inuyasha for the Bone Eater's well, we hear thoughts from both Toshiro and Sesshomaru that describe their growing attraction for each other. Part 7 will begin in Toshiro's POV as she hums a tune that feels strangely familiar. Also in part 7, an unexpected visitor hears the tune Toshiro is humming and makes a startling revelation. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 7: __Journey to the Northern Lands_

I carefully stepped into the hot spring, minding my sore muscles. I had just completed some training with Inuyasha and thought the spring would soothe my muscles, which it did. Kilala was in her giant form, keeping an eye out for wandering eyes. After being in the spring for a while, I walked out and dried off. Kilala brought over the black training kimono I wore during my training with Inuyasha, and I quickly put it on.  
>"Thanks, Kilala. Let's head back. The boar Inuyasha caught should almost be done cooking."<br>As we headed back, a tune came to my head and I began humming it. It was soft yet pleasing to my ears. Strangely enough, I felt like I heard the song before. Soon after I began humming, I started singing the words.  
><em>My little treasure, rest your head<em>_  
><em>_We've got another day of adventure ahead__  
><em>_As soon as the sun touches the sky__  
><em>_A day of plans awaits you and I__  
><em>_Nothing can ever separate__  
><em>_The bond we share that was done by fate__  
><em>_I will always be there for you__  
><em>_As I am at your bedside when the day is through__  
><em>Kilala lightly growled as I finished singing, apparently finding it soothing. I stroked her head as we continued walking, not knowing we were being watched. 

_? POV_:  
>As soon as the cat demoness was out of sight, my eyes widened as I recalled the melody she was singing.<br>"No, it can't be. I must tell the Lord and Lady immediately. They'll want to hear about this." 

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>By the time Kilala and I got back to the village, the boar was finished cooking and ready to eat. Inuyasha smirked as he gave me a piece.<br>"Ever taste fresh boar before?"  
>"I don't recall. All I know is you must be careful when cooking it."<br>"Eh, no need to worry. Last time I caught one, Kagome taught me how to cook it."  
>"Speaking of Kagome, when is she getting back?"<br>"She said to get her after a few days. She wants to spend time with her family."  
>I smirked as I began eating my share of the food.<br>"Since when do you comply with her whenever she wants to go home?"  
>"Since she 'sat' me when I told her to hurry back."<br>Miroku, Sango, and Shippo soon joined us. As we ate, I noticed Sango secretly glancing at Miroku, a soft smile appearing on her face. She saw I was looking and blushed. I shook my head, letting her know I won't say anything. She smiled gratefully and looked up as a demonic aura was sensed.  
>"We have company."<br>"No need to worry. It's just my brother."  
>I felt my heart skip a beat at hearing Sesshomaru was stopping by. Ever since the last time he came around, I felt myself growing more attracted to him and hoping he would stop by more often. He looked to each of us as he approached. He laid his eyes on me and smirked, seeing how the black training kimono I wore hugged my figure. He nodded as if to approve of my choice of wardrobe, then he looked to Inuyasha.<br>"I see you have been training."  
>"Gotta keep busy somehow while Kagome's in her time."<br>"If I recall correctly, she comes here through a well from 500 years into the future."  
>"You got it."<br>He sat beside me and Miroku offered him some of the boar.  
>"Care to have some, Sesshomaru? There's plenty here."<br>"I usually eat my boar raw but seeing as I haven't eaten at all today, I shall accept your offer, monk."  
>While we ate, I noticed Sesshomaru looking at me from the corner of his eye.<br>'_I see training has done you justice, Toshiro. You appear to have gotten stronger._'  
>'<em>I have, my lord. Inuyasha asked me to train with him because he was getting bored since we haven't fought any demons lately.<em>'  
>'<em>It is logical that he would feel bored since a majority of the demons he fought in the past were after the jewel shards.<em>'  
>'<em>Very true. What brings you here this evening, my lord?<em>'  
>Sesshomaru smirked as I called him by his title, as if it amused him.<br>'_You need not call me by my title, Toshiro._'  
>'<em>Fine, then. You haven't answered my question. What brings you here this evening?'<em>_  
><em>'_What reason would I need to come here other than to see the demoness sitting beside me?_'  
>He smirked again as he saw the light blush that was appearing on my face.<br>'_You...came to see me? But why?_'  
>'<em>Yes, I came because I wished to see you. I am not quite sure of the reason as to why. All I know is that I found you have been creeping into my thoughts ever since I last encountered you. I have also found myself growing quite...attracted to you, Toshiro. Your strength, beauty, and your will to protect others draws me to you.<em>'  
>'<em>I can't lie, Sesshomaru. Lately, I've been finding myself growing attracted to you, as well.<em>'  
>Before our silent conversation could continue, the villagers were growing frantic as a group of well-dressed soldiers entered the village. Inuyasha stood up and drew the Tetsusaiga while Miroku held out his staff. Sango looked at me closely as the soldiers got closer.<br>"They're cat demons just like you, Toshiro. Do you recall ever meeting them before?"  
>"I do not. Whatever their business is here, their auras don't come across as hostile, so I don't think they intend on attacking the village."<br>She went to stand behind Miroku, placing her hands on his shoulders. He smiled back at her and whispered softly. With my keen hearing, I smiled as I heard him say "I love you ,and I'll protect you", trying to reassure her. Sango smiled at him and whispered that she loved him, as well. Sesshomaru had out Tokijin as he stood in front of me, protecting me should the soldiers' intentions prove to be dishonorable.  
><em>Sesshomaru's POV<em>:  
>I stood in front of Toshiro protectively, unsure of what the soldiers wanted. I could sense Toshiro had grown tense and I growled softly, feeling her calm down instantly. The leader of the soldiers, a cat demon with brown hair, stepped forward.<br>"We have come to speak with the cat demoness called Toshiro."  
>I lightly pushed Toshiro in front of me, making sure she stayed close to me.<br>"I'm Toshiro. What is it that you want with me?"  
>"The Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands wish to meet with you at their palace."<br>"What exactly do they want with me? Who am I to them?"  
>Toshiro then knelt down on the ground, holding her head as if she were in pain. I glared as I realized there was nothing I could do. I knew right away that a memory was coming back to her, and trying to grasp what it was appeared to prove painful since she hasn't remembered anything from her childhood. After a while she stood up, looking at me.<br>"Sesshomaru, I...I remember where I came from. I was born in the Northern Lands. Perhaps the Lord and Lady are members of my family."  
>"Are you suggesting you wish to go?"<br>"If the palace holds memories from my past, then yes."  
>"You are not going without me. It has been decided."<br>Inuyasha opted to stay in the village with everyone else as they waited for Kagome to get back. As we followed the soldiers to the Northern Lands, I noticed Toshiro seemed to be growing more anxious the closer we got to the Northern Lands. I put an arm around her shoulder, growling again to try and calm her. She looked up at me, smiling slightly.  
>"I admit, I'm nervous. What if the Lord and Lady are members of my family?"<br>"Then you'll know you indeed had a family."  
>"Suppose they want me to start living with them? I wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha and the others. I...wouldn't be able to see you anymore."<br>I smirked as I heard her words. It filled me with pride to know she had begun to feel the same way I did. Of course, I wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone but Toshiro. As the Northern Palace came into view, Toshiro sighed heavily.  
>"Let's get this over with."<br>_That's a wrap for part 7. Toshiro remembers a part of her past: she once lived in the Northern Lands. Part 8 will begin in Sesshomaru's POV as he and Toshiro meet the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 8: Meeting the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands_

We were escorted into the Northern Palace, unsure of what awaited us. I could tell that Toshiro had again become nervous, which was to be expected since the Lord and Lady here could very well be members of her family. I placed an arm around her shoulders in another attempt to calm her down, and she looked up at me.  
>"Toshiro, you must be calm."<br>"I'm trying to be, but the closer we get to the throne room, the more anxious I get."  
>I looked up as we stopped in front of the throne room, the guards bowing to us.<br>"The Lord and Lady have been expecting you. You may enter."  
>The throne room was very spacious, as expected in a palace such as this one. Windows looked out to the gardens outside, and sunlight filled the room. Two thrones were in the center of the room, both occupied by cat demons. The Lord had red hair and green eyes, while the Lady somewhat resembled Toshiro. The Lady smiled and stood as we approached.<br>"Welcome to our home. I am Mika, and my mate is called Hojo. You must be Toshiro."  
>"I am Toshiro."<br>"It has been quite a while since we last saw you." 

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I looked at Lady Mika carefully ,unsure of what she meant.<br>"What do you mean? Are we...family?"  
>"We are, my dear. Your mother and I were sisters."<br>"Why aren't my parents ruling the Northern Lands then? Wasn't my mother an older sibling?"  
>Mika nodded and sat back down.<br>"That is correct. Your mother and father did rule at one point, but...complications has risen that didn't allow them to continue ruling. Your father had joined his men in a battle. They won, but your father had become a casualty in that war. As for your mother, she died while protecting you from bandits that snuck into the palace."  
>"Well, what happened?"<br>"She had picked you up and ran from the palace with some of the bandits in hot pursuit. During the struggle to get away, you apparently fell and hit your head."  
>Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he pictured what happened in his mind.<br>"Could her fall as a child be the reason why she had lost her childhood memories?"  
>"Most likely, yes."<br>It started coming back to me now. My mother and father had previously been the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, but my mother's sister and her mate took over after they both died. The fall I had as a child resulted in my memories being lost, and that in turn caused me to believe I had no family. I smiled as I felt a big weight being lifted. Sesshomaru growled with content, supposedly at seeing me happy. I looked up at him as he did so, the smile still on my face. Lord Hojo stood up and smirked.  
>"Feel free to look around while you are here, or do you plan on staying long?"<br>"We only came to meet with you. Unfortunately, we didn't plan on staying."  
>"The both of you are more than welcome to stop by anytime you wish."<br>As we exited the palace, Sesshomaru took off into the air, what looked like a cloud holding us up. I remained quiet for a while as I let what happened sink in.  
>"My parents...were royalty."<br>"Which makes you of royal birth, as well."  
>"Would your thoughts on me have been any different had you known I was of royal birth, Sesshomaru?"<br>He smirked and held onto me tightly as the village came into view. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch my forehead.  
>"Whether of royal birth or not, my feelings wouldn't have changed in the slightest, Toshiro."<br>"Good answer."  
>"True Lords do not tell lies."<br>I smirked and wrapped my arms around him.  
>"I guess I picked the right one, then."<br>"A smart choice, indeed."  
>I then decided to surprise him by placing my lips on his. I assume he was surprised since he didn't respond right away, but he soon reacted by kissing me back and drawing me to him even closer. I could tell he has been waiting as long as I have to share something like this, and he didn't want anything to ruin it. After pulling apart, we touched down and began walking to the village, with Sesshomaru having an arm secured around my waist. Kilala ran up to us as we entered the village, meowing softly.<br>"Hey, Kilala. Where is everyone?"  
>She ran toward where the huts were, us following close behind her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother upon seeing him.<br>"Sesshomaru?"  
>"This little feud we have has gotten bothersome."<br>"Why don't you end it, then?"  
>"I plan to in due time."<br>Inuyasha smirked as he looked at us.  
>"About time you guys got back. I was just about to leave for the well to get Kagome."<br>"Good timing, I suppose."  
>"C'mon. Let's see if you guys can go through the well like I can."<br>"Sesshomaru?"  
>He nodded his head and we followed his brother to the Bone Eater's Well. He jumped into it and disappeared as blue lights lit up the inside of the well. Sesshomaru picked me up bridal style and smirked.<br>"Can't have you falling now, can we?"  
>"Very funny. Let's just go. Inuyasha's probably waiting for us."<br>Sesshomaru jumped into the well, and we were surprised to find ourselves surrounded by the same blue lights. We looked up to see Inuyasha looking down on us.  
>"Looks like you guys can use the well, too. C'mon. Kagome should be inside with her family."<br>We followed Inuyasha to what we assumed was Kagome's house. We also saw taller structures and smelled many different scents.  
><em>That's a wrap for part 8. After meeting with the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, who turns out to be her uncle and aunt, Toshiro and Sesshomaru finally react to their feelings for each other. In a stunning twist, both Sesshomaru and Toshiro find themselves, like Inuyasha, able to use the Bone Eater's Well to travel to Kagome's time. Part 9 will begin in Kagome's POV as Toshiro, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha enter her house. Stay tuned to see her reaction to the surprise visitors<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 9: Kagome's Time and Meeting Kikyo_

I was currently sitting at the kitchen table with my mother, sipping some tea. She smiled as she saw me sip my tea.  
>"Hard to believe you and your friends finished putting the jewel together, Kagome. Seems like just yesterday you accidentally fell down the well."<br>"I know, Mom. Thanks to my wish being pure, the jewel gave me the ability to go through the well to see you and Souta whenever I want."  
>"That makes me so happy, dear."<br>"Hey, Kagome! I'm here!"  
>I opened the door that led to the courtyard and smiled as I saw Inuyasha.<br>"Right on time, Inuyasha. I'm just finishing my tea, then we can head back."  
>He smirked as he looked behind him, and I followed his gaze. My eyes widened as I saw Sesshomaru and Toshiro approaching the house.<br>"Inuyasha, how did they get here?"  
>"The well, what else? They can use it just like I can."<br>"Really?! Since when?!"  
>"Since now. Now finish your tea so we can head out."<br>I sighed heavily, but decided not to "sit" him this time. Toshiro smirked as she looked at the inside of my home.  
>"I see why you enjoy coming back to this place, priestess. While it is close to civilization, it's private enough."<br>"Yeah. The privacy is nice. We're up on a hill, so we're away from any wandering eyes." 

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I looked around Kagome's home, taking in the different smells. I felt something furry rub against my leg and smirked when I saw a chubby cat. He looked up at me and meowed. Kagome smiled as the cat continued rubbing against my leg.<br>"That's Buyo. I guess being a cat demon helps."  
>"With what?"<br>"He usually doesn't warm up to stranger that quickly."  
>After Kagome packed her yellow bag, we bid her mother goodbye and headed back to the well. After Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into it, I positioned myself to jump in, but Sesshomaru held me back.<br>"Sesshomaru?"  
>"When shall we make our union official, Toshiro?"<br>"Once we get back to the palace and no sooner. We just have to be patient."  
>"Hn."<br>I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>"No need to worry, Sesshomaru. Our mating won't be happening for a while, but that doesn't mean I'll ever leave you."<br>He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. He pulled me even closer to him, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, returning his kiss just as eagerly. After a while, we reluctantly pulled away. I smiled at him again as he picked me up in his arms.  
>"I look forward to our union, Sesshomaru."<br>"As do I, my cat demoness."  
>After arriving back in the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru looked at me.<br>"I must be heading back to the palace to inform the staff of your arrival. I will arrive for you tomorrow morning after the morning meal."  
>"I'll be waiting in Inuyasha's village."<br>He smirked and lightly touched his lips to my neck, where my mating mark would eventually appear. I felt his smirk widen as I shuddered slightly at his touch.  
>"You have no idea what you do to me, Toshiro. I am looking forward to having my way with you."<br>"I bet you are, _my lord_."  
>He soon disappeared and I followed the scents of Kagome and Inuyasha to the village. As I walked through the forest, I saw several long, skinny, silver creatures flying around. I narrowed my eyes as one approached me and wrapped itself around my shoulders. I relaxed as I understood the creatures weren't a real threat.<br>"Interesting. My Soul Collectors have never reacted that way before."  
>The creature flew toward the sound of the voice, as did the others. I looked to see a woman that looked similar to Kagome. She had similar eyes, and her long, black hair was placed into a tie that rested against her back. She also wore a priestess kimono. She smiled softly as she looked at me.<br>"You must be the cat demoness called Toshiro. I have heard a great deal about you."  
>"I wish I could say the same."<br>"Ah, yes, forgive me. My name is Kikyo."  
>"How are you on this earth? You smell like death."<br>"This body is made of dirt and bones. I was brought back to this world by a witch."  
>"Why haven't you been able to cross over?"<br>"I am not all too sure."  
>I looked in the direction of the village, smelling Inuyasha's scent approaching.<br>"It may be because Inuyasha has yet to let go of you. He told me about what happened to the two of you."  
>"I see."<br>"Hey, Toshiro. What's the hold up?"  
>Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he saw who was beside me.<br>"Kikyo?"  
>"It has been a while, Inuyasha."<br>"Yeah, I guess it has."  
>I smiled as I noticed how nervous he was.<br>"Inuyasha, I'm getting the feeling you two have a lot to talk about. I'll meet you back at the village."  
>"Yeah, no problem."<br>I looked back at Kikyo, who smiled back at me.  
>"It was nice meeting you, Toshiro."<br>"Same to you, Lady Kikyo."  
>By the time I reached the village, the sun was beginning to set. Kagome looked around, noticing Inuyasha was gone.<br>"Toshiro, where's Inuyasha?"  
>"He saw me talking with Kikyo on the way here."<br>"Oh. What about?"  
>"I was talking to her about why she hasn't crossed over yet. My guess is that Inuyasha hasn't truly let her go yet, so her spirit can't go where it belongs."<br>"Kikyo!"  
>Kagome and I looked at each other, then Sango and Miroku stepped out of their hut.<br>"What was that?!"  
>"It was Inuyasha!"<br>We all ran to a clearing just outside of the forest, where we saw Inuyasha looking up to the sky. Kikyo's body was glowing radiantly as she looked down at us.  
>"I thank you all for finding the jewel shards and putting them back together. Kagome, I thank you most of all for making the right wish."<br>She looked at Inuyasha, who by now had small tears falling down his face.  
>"Inuyasha, I thank you for loving me in life. Thanks to you letting me go, my spirit can move on. Know this: I shall always be with you."<br>After Kikyo disappeared, Inuyasha fell to his knees as he continued looking to where Kikyo was. I tapped on Kagome's shoulder and pointed to him.  
>"Talk to him, Kagome. I have a feeling you'll be the one to get through to him."<br>"You sure?"  
>I nodded and the rest of us headed back to the village, praying Inuyasha would feel better soon.<br>_That's a wrap for part 9. After a brief visit to Kagome's time, Sesshomaru heads back to his palace, telling Toshiro he'll return the following morning. Kikyo, after a brief encounter with Toshiro, finally crosses over, revealing Inuyasha finally let her go. Part 10 will begin in Sesshomaru's POV as he prepares to bring Toshiro to the palace, where he plans to make their union official. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	10. Chapter 10

How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 10:Comforting Inuyasha and Toshiro's New Home

I brought AhUn out of his stable and prepared to depart for Inuyasha's village. Today was the day I would bring my intended, Toshiro, to the Western Palace. I planned on mating her as soon as possible since I feel I have waited long enough. Since she hasn't seen Toshiro in a while, I allowed Rin to accompany me.  
>"Jaken, we're leaving."<br>"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."  
>I flew alongside AhUn, who carried Jaken and Rin on his back. Rin smiled as we grew closer to the village.<br>"I can't wait to see Miss Toshiro again. She is always nice to me whenever I see her."  
>"I must admit, Lord Sesshomaru, I also am looking forward to seeing the cat demoness again."<br>I glanced briefly at Jaken before turning my attention back to the scenery. I had already informed my staff that I plan on bringing my future mate to live with me, and they seemed eager to meet the future Lady of the Western Lands. When I mentioned that Toshiro was the niece of the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, they had nothing but looks of surprise on their faces. I found it a benefit for me, as well. With me mating with Toshiro, the Northern Lands will become united with the Western Lands, a force sure to be reckoned with in battle. I smirked as my half-brother's village came into view. Rin saw Toshiro walking through the village toward Inuyasha, who was sitting against a tree with his ears drooped, as if to show sadness.  
>"Look, Lord Sesshomaru. Miss Toshiro is just down there."<br>I narrowed my eyes as Toshiro sat beside Inuyasha, curious as to what she was up to. We landed in the village, and Kagome approached as we dismounted AhUn.  
>"Good morning, Sesshomaru. I trust your journey here was well?"<br>"It has been a calm morning, which made the trip worth making."  
>"We saw Miss Toshiro sit beside Inuyasha on the way here. Is he okay?"<br>Kagome shook her head as she observed Inuyasha turn to Toshiro and say something I couldn't make out. At his words, Toshiro put a hand up to Inuyasha's face to wipe away a tear.  
>"Ever since Kikyo's spirit went to Heaven last night, Inuyasha hasn't been doing so well. I tried talking to him, but I don't think it did any good."<br>"Hm, interesting."  
>"Usually he's full of energy in the morning, but so far all he's done is sit against that tree and look up at the sky. It's as if he's hoping it was all a dream and Kikyo didn't really leave." <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I carefully wiped a tear as it fell down Inuyasha's face. Ever since last night, he hasn't been acting like his usual self. We could all tell that Kikyo's moving on really took its toll on him, and he never left the tree he slept by during the night.<br>"I know it hurts, Inuyasha, but Kikyo wouldn't want you to torture yourself over this. She'd want you to live and be happy."  
>"How can I? She...meant everything to me, even before what happened with Naraku, and now she's never coming back. I just wish I could've given a more proper goodbye."<br>"It'll be okay in time, you'll see. In the meantime, you have the rest of us, especially Kagome. I can tell she thinks the world of you."  
>"Toshiro?"<br>"She's worried about you, Inuyasha. I know for a fact that she cares for you very much. You're her reason for staying here."  
>"I...I am?"<br>After I nodded, we both stood up and noticed Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and AhUn waiting with Kagome. Inuyasha put a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see a content smile on his face.  
>"Thanks for talking with me, Toshiro. I feel a bit better now."<br>"It's no trouble at all, Inuyasha. Just promise me one thing."  
>"For you, anything."<br>"Don't take Kagome for granted. I know you feel the same way she does about you, and I think you should do something about it."  
>He hugged me, grateful that I was able to get through to him. After he let me go, he walked with me toward his brother, who immediately drew me to him.<br>"Are you ready to leave?"  
>"I am."<br>"Good. Let us take our leave."  
>As we mounted AhUn, I noticed Inuyasha putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders, an action that I could tell pleased her. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at me as AhUn began to rise into the air.<br>"Your talk seems to have helped Inuyasha understand what's in front of him."  
>"Hopefully it stays that way. He's been through so much. He deserves happiness."<br>Rin smiled and sat on my lap during the journey.  
>"Miss Toshiro, will you be living with us forever?"<br>"Of course, Rin. I'm going to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate in a short while, so I'll have to live with him."  
>Jaken smiled, as if to agree with my statement.<br>"Exactly, Rin. This demoness is worthy of Lord Sesshomaru's attention and of being the Lady of the Western Lands."  
>"Thank you, Jaken."<br>As the Western Palace came into view, I smiled at how magnificent it looked. The outer walls were a brilliant red and green, and white pillars helped support it from the outside. From our place in the sky, I could also see vast gardens that held many varieties of flowers.  
>"Wow. It looks beautiful. I can't wait to see the inside."<br>"You will soon, my cat demoness. Soon you shall see what I have to offer you."  
>"I'm sure I will, my lord."<br>He smirked as I winked at him, understanding my silent message. As soon as we touched down, a dark-haired fox demon in a blue kimono bowed.  
>"It is a pleasure to welcome you home, Lord Sesshomaru. Everything is exactly as you left it this morning."<br>"My thanks, Yumi. See to it that Rin is taken to her room and readied for the evening meal."  
>"Yes, sir."<br>After the demoness took Rin inside the palace, Sesshomaru turned to Jaken.  
>"Jaken, bring AhUn to the stables."<br>"Aye, mi'lord."  
>After that, Sesshomaru and I were alone. He wrapped an arm around me and escorted me inside, presumably to his room.<br>"I will be showing you the room you're going to share with me once you become my mate. Don't be surprised when you see a closet full of kimonos for you. I memorized your measurements and had the seamstress make them for you."  
>"Wow, you've thought of everything, haven't you?"<br>He smirked and led me into this room, and my eyes widened as I looked around. A futon lay on the floor in the center of the room, white, gold-trimmed sheets covering it. A balcony looked to the gardens below, and I saw we each had our own closet that was full of clothes. A set of closed, double doors were behind the futon. Sesshomaru nodded to them as he sensed my curiosity.  
>"Those two doors lead to our own private hot spring."<br>"Amazing."  
>After he showed me around the room, we headed to the dining room to have our evening meal.<br>_That's a wrap for part 10. Inuyasha finds comfort from Toshiro after Kikyo's departure from this world, while Toshiro is shown around the Western Palace by her future mate. Part 11 will begin in Toshiro's POV as she and Sesshomaru enjoy their evening meals together. Also in part 11, Inuyasha finally acknowledges his feelings for Kagome. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	11. Chapter 11

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 11: Discussion of Mating and Inuyasha's Long-Awaited Confession_

I smiled as I saw the various food waiting for us on the table. The scents of fresh cooked fish, rice, and various fruits came to my nose. Sesshomaru smirked as he saw how pleased I was with the food selection.  
>"I only have the finest foods here at the Western Palace, Toshiro. You'll do well to remember that."<br>"You can't scare me with those threats."  
>He shook his head and we sat down. I looked to the entrance of the dining room to see Rin dressed up in a cleaner kimono. She smiled as she sat beside me.<br>"Good evening, Miss Toshiro."  
>"Good evening to you, Rin. Have you bathed?"<br>"Uh-huh."  
>"Picked out a kimono for tomorrow?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"Good. Here, give me your plate. I'll serve you some fish."<br>After we all had a good amount of food on our plates, we waited for Sesshomaru to take the first bite. Another smile came to my face as I dug into the food.  
>"This food is amazing. It tastes so fresh."<br>"Like I said, Toshiro, only the finest selection of foods are brought here."  
>"Yep. Lord Sesshomaru always has yummy food."<br>After we finished eating, I escorted Rin to her room. I tucked her into bed and lightly brushed hair out of her eyes.  
>"Get some rest, Rin."<br>"Miss Toshiro, will you play with me in the gardens tomorrow if I'm good?"  
>"If you can manage to behave when you awaken tomorrow morning, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru won't mind me joining you outside."<br>"Okay!"  
>After she fell asleep, I smirked as I saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall across from Rin's door. He linked arms with me and led me to our room. I smiled as I got ready for bed, putting on a white, red-trimmed sleeping kimono. He took off everything except his kimono pants. I raised an eyebrow at this and he smirked at my curiosity.<br>"This is just in case I am awakened or need to leave at a moment's notice."  
>"I see. That does make sense."<br>We got into bed and I rested my head on his bare chest. He responded by wrapping a strong arm around me.  
>"Toshiro, there is something I must discuss with you."<br>"Oh, okay. What is it?"  
>"When a Lord mates, he and his intended must go through a ritual of sorts. First, the Lord must present his intended to the other Lords and Ladies. Then if all goes well, the celebrations end with the union of the two."<br>"So, being presented to the other rulers is a way of introducing me as the future Lady of the Western Lands?"  
>"Precisely."<br>I smiled as I felt my eyelids droop. He smirked at how quickly my energy drained out and lightly brushed hair out of my face.  
>"I will be sending out messages to the other Lords tomorrow after the morning meal. I want to present you to them as soon as possible."<br>"Fair enough. Sleep well, Sesshomaru." 

_Inuyasha's POV_:  
>I sat underneath the Sacred Tree, trying to figure out what I should say to Kagome. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for her anymore, but I still wasn't sure on how to tell her. She meant a lot to me and I know I've hurt her in the past by running to Kikyo, and I hoped my confession was enough for her to forgive me for everything I've done.<br>"Inuyasha, you out here?!"  
>My ears twitched as I heard Kagome's voice echo through the forest. I smiled slightly, thinking of what perfect timing she had. I stood up as Kagome came into view, her yellow backpack on her shoulders.<br>"Sorry I took so long, Inuyasha. It takes a while for me to completely fill this backpack."  
>"Eh, whatever. Let's go."<br>We began walking to the Bone Eater's Well in silence, neither one of us brave enough to say a word. I took in a deep breath as the well came into view, thinking it was now or never.  
>"Hey Kagome, can we talk for a minute before you go?"<br>"Hm? Oh, sure."  
>We sat against the well, Kagome looking at me carefully.<br>"Is something wrong, Inuyasha? You've been acting quiet all morning."  
>"Just...got something on my mind, is all. It's about you and me, actually."<br>"Oh. Nothing bad, right?"  
>I smirked and shook my head as I sensed her nervousness.<br>"No. I...wanted to tell you something, something I think took me way too long to admit."  
>"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I don't understand what you mean."<br>"Kagome, I can't put it off anymore. I..."  
>She brushed hair gently out of my face and smiled.<br>"You what, Inuyasha?"  
>"Kagome, I love you."<br>Her eyes widened as I let it out in the open.  
>"Inuyasha, do you really?"<br>"I do. Will you allow me to court you?"  
>"Oh Inuyasha, of course you can. I've been waiting for you to say something like this for so long."<br>I pulled her to me, embracing her tightly. My ears twitched as I heard her cry softly. I smiled as I wiped away her tears.  
>"No need for tears, Kagome."<br>"I can't help it. I'm...just so happy."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 11. Sesshomaru discusses the mating ritual with Toshiro, and Inuyasha finally confesses his feelings for Kagome. Part 12 will begin in Sesshomaru's POV after he sends the final invitation for a gathering to be held the following evening, a gathering at which Sesshomaru introduces Toshiro as his intended. Also in part 12, Totosai the swordsmith and Myoga the flea deliver the final invitation to, surprisingly, Inuyasha. What will he have to say? Stay tuned to find out<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 12: Inuyasha's Invitation and Special Moment in the Garden_

As soon as the final invitation was sent out, I leaned back in the chair as I looked out the window of my study. I had sent Totosai the swordsmith and Myoga the flea out to deliver the final invitation to my brother, who I'm sure will be extremely surprised that I considered inviting him. A light knock was heard at the door, then Rin entered the room.  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, have you seen Miss Toshiro? She was supposed to meet me outside in the garden, but she's not there yet."<br>"No need to worry, Rin. She is in our room getting fitted for a kimono to wear to the event coming up. She said she would meet you in your room, and then the two of you will go to the gardens together."  
>"Oh, okay. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"<br>I smiled slightly and shook my head after Rin closed the door. It seemed like it was yesterday that she first began living here, and now she was quickly approaching her adolescence. She grew taller almost every day, it seemed, and she was beginning to get to the point where she can't be picked up or carried anymore.  
>"They do grow up so fast." <p>

_Inuyasha's POV_:  
>I opened my eyes to see that the sun was up and the sky was a nice shade of blue. I looked beside me to see that Kagome was still asleep. I stepped outside and looked around the village to see that the villagers were, as usual, doing their normal routines.<br>"Heh. All they seem to do is work."  
>"They all have families to support, Inuyasha. Soon enough, you'll be just like them."<br>I looked to my side as Miroku approached me.  
>"Where's Sango?"<br>"Like Kagome, she apparently chose to sleep in. It's not like we have to get up early to search for more jewel shards."  
>"Good point. Now that that blasted jewel doesn't exist anymore, we can finally live life the way we want to without the chance of getting attacked by greedy demons."<br>"Not to mention we do not need to worry about Naraku anymore."  
>"Good riddance, too. That filthy demon had it coming to him for all the pain and suffering he caused."<br>Before long, Sango and Kagome woke up. Kagome smiled as she went to stand beside me, her arm linking with my own.  
>"It's such a nice morning, and warm, too. Perhaps a quick soak in the lake nearby will cool us off."<br>"If you and Sango wanna go, fine. I'll make sure Miroku doesn't try to sneak off."  
>"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"<br>"Exactly."  
>Sango giggled as Miroku crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.<br>"Perverted as usual, Miroku."  
>"It's an unfortunate habit I've yet to be rid of, I'm afraid."<br>I narrowed my eyes as I heard what sounded like a cow.  
>"I know that sound."<br>"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"  
>"That sounds like Momo the bull, which means Totosai is going to be paying us a little visit. I wonder what the old guy wants now?"<br>"We'll just have to wait and see."  
>My assumption was correct. It was indeed Totosai and Momo the bull, and they were coming toward the village.<br>"Ah, Inuyasha. I figured as much that I would find you here. Have you been taking good care of the Tetsusaiga?"  
>"Of course I am, you old geezer."<br>"Ah, no respect for elders these days."  
>I approached Totosai and noticed he was holding what looked like a scroll. Before I could figure out what it was, I raised my hand and smacked my nose, smirking as I saw Myoga.<br>"Figures you'd show up, Myoga."  
>"Nice to see you, as well, Master Inuyasha. I trust you and your friends have been well?"<br>"Better now that Naraku's gone. What do you guys want?"  
>"We've come with a message from your brother, Sesshomaru."<br>Totosai gave me the scroll and I carefully opened it. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gathered around as I read what it said.  
><em>As much of a surprise this is for you, little brother, I'm extending an invitation to you for an upcoming event. This event is going to be a gathering to introduce Toshiro as my future mate and future Lady of the Western Lands. You may bring one other guest with you, if you so desire. The event will take place in my palace on the next full moon. I trust you won't get yourself lost on the way here. Sesshomaru<em>_  
><em>I smirked as I read what the message said. Kagome took it and read it for herself.  
>"Wow! Inuyasha, you're being invited to a party that your brother is having!"<br>"Obviously."  
>Sango smiled as she began reading it for herself.<br>"I must say this is a surprise. I never thought Sesshomaru would think to invite you considering all the fights you've had in the past."  
>"Kinda surprised me, too."<br>"It says here, Inuyasha, that you may bring one other person with you."  
>I smirked as I looked at Kagome and drew her closer to me with one arm.<br>"How about it, Kagome? Feel like going to a party at my brother's?"  
>"I'd love to!" <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>After being fitted for my kimono, I met Rin at her door. I knocked and she opened it, a big smile on her face.<br>"Miss Toshiro, you're here! Will you be able to play with me now?"  
>"What other reason could I be here for? Let's go to the gardens and get some playtime in before the noon meal."<br>"Okay!"  
>Seeing as how Sesshomaru was busy, Jaken realized he had nothing else to do and joined us outside. We both watched Rin proceed to picking flowers. Jaken shook his head at Rin's enthusiasm.<br>"That girl, where does she get her energy from?"  
>"All children go through that phase as they age. I believe their energy comes from their curiosity and interest with what's around them."<br>"Eventually, she'll grow up and want to start a family of her own when she reaches adulthood."  
>"Perhaps when the time comes, Jaken, she'll choose to stay here. We can only guess at this point what her decision will be."<br>"Perceptive as usual, Lady Toshiro."  
>"I'm not quite the Lady yet, Jaken, but thank you."<br>Rin ran up to us, a big bouquet of flowers in her hands.  
>"Look, Miss Toshiro, Master Jaken! I've picked some flowers. Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru will allow me to use these as a centerpiece for the table during the party?"<br>"You'll just have to ask him for yourself, Rin."  
>"Ask me what?"<br>We all stood up as Sesshomaru approached us. Rin eagerly held up the flowers to him, and he responded by raising an eyebrow.  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, can we use these flowers as a centerpiece for the table during your party?"<br>"I believe the occasion calls for some floral arrangements. Jaken, go check on the progress of the ballroom. Rin, you may accompany him and assist the servants in preparing the centerpiece."  
>"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."<br>Soon, Sesshomaru and I were alone as we leaned against a nearby tree. He smirked as he looked at me.  
>"Are you fully prepared for what awaits you, Toshiro?"<br>"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
>"You may face some criticism, good or bad. I'm warning you that you may get some of the latter."<br>"You know better than anyone how I get whenever I am angry or irritated, Sesshomaru. If they do anything that I deem irritating, I'll put them in your place. After all, they should respect the host and hostess since they were kind enough to invite them in the first place."  
>"Hm, good point. I see I've made a wise choice."<br>I was about to walk back inside when Sesshomaru grabbed me and forced me to him, my back against his chest. I smirked as he began nuzzling my neck with his face.  
>"None of that, Sesshomaru. We must wait until after the party. Otherwise, the planning will have been for nothing."<br>"You must be a temptress, keeping me waiting."  
>"The party wasn't my idea, so don't think you can place the blame on me. I will, however, show you some affection."<br>I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, which he eagerly responded to. He then swiftly pinned me to the tree, taking control as he deepened the kiss even further. After what seemed like forever, the kiss ended. He smirked as I tried to regain my breath.  
>"And this is before our union, Toshiro. I wonder what you'll be like after we have mated?"<br>"We shall see soon enough. For now, let's continue preparing the palace. The full moon is only a few more days away."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 12. Sesshomaru sends the final invitation, which surprisingly was sent to Inuyasha. He asks Kagome to accompany him, and she eagerly accepts. After spending time with Rin in the garden, Toshiro shares a special moment with her future mate. Part 13 will be in Sesshomaru's POV as the party commences. Also in part 13, Sesshomaru has a talk with Inuyasha not long after he arrives with Kagome. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 13: Gathering at the Palace of the West_

After exiting from my hot spring, I proceeded to putting my kimono and armor back on. It was not necessary for me to change my attire, but I put on a cleaner one that looked just like it. A knock was heard at the door and Rin entered the room, dressed in a light purple kimono with her hair braided over her shoulder.  
>"Miss Toshiro is ready, my lord."<br>"Thank you, Rin. Join Toshiro, then I will call you out one at a time."  
>"Yes, my lord."<br>After Rin left, Jaken entered the room.  
>"Everything is in place, my lord."<br>"Let us go then, Jaken."  
>We walked the short journey to the ballroom, which was elegantly decorated. Many floral arrangements were placed around the walls and as promised, I made sure the flowers Rin picked in the garden would be the centerpiece for the main table where she and Toshiro would be joining me. Some of the guests have arrived, and I expected more would soon join them. They looked up as I entered the room, silencing immediately.<br>"I wish to make my gratitude known for the arrival of everyone present. I shall introduce my intended as soon as the remaining guests arrive."  
>The guests went back to what they were doing, and I noticed Hojo and Mika, the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, have arrived. Mika spotted me approaching them and bowed.<br>"Many thanks for inviting us, Lord Sesshomaru."  
>"Considering my intended is your niece, Mika, it would only be polite to invite you."<br>Hojo smirked as he took a sip of sake.  
>"Can we trust you to take care of Toshiro? She has been through so much, and a being can only take so much pain in their lifetime."<br>"You have my word that she will be taken care of."  
>My attention was drawn to the doorway of the ballroom as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Inuyasha wore what he usually did, but Kagome was wearing something other than the strange clothing I usually saw her in. She was wearing a kimono that went to her ankles. It had long sleeves and was a lovely shade of blue. The sash around her waist was black, matching with her dark hair. Inuyasha smirked as they walked up to me.<br>"We late?"  
>"Actually, little brother, you two are right on time."<br>Kagome smiled as she looked at the main table.  
>"Who are the other seats for?"<br>"Beside the seats for myself, Toshiro, and Rin, the two remaining seats are for the two of you. It seems only natural since Inuyasha is also the Great Dog Demon's offspring, and as such is of noble birth."  
>"Huh, I never thought of it like that."<br>Kagome smiled as she linked arms with my brother.  
>"Where's Toshiro?"<br>"She is with Rin awaiting my introduction. Speaking of which, I must proceed. Stand by your spots at the table. We plan on eating as soon as the introductions have been made."  
>"Right. C'mon, Inuyasha."<br>After they were at the table, I looked to the crowd and gestured to the entryway to the ballroom.  
>"Allow me to first introduce my young ward, Rin."<br>Rin walked out in her kimono and bowed to the crowd, an action they all found to be pleasing. I looked back to the entryway, ready to introduce my future mate.  
>"It gives me great pride and pleasure to introduce to you my future mate and future Lady of the Western Lands, Toshiro."<br>As Toshiro entered the room, all of the guests became speechless, including me. Toshiro didn't allow me to see what she planned on wearing because she wanted it to be a surprise, and a surprise it indeed was. She wore a kimono that had a shade that looked like a deep purple, with a matching sash tied around her waist. I found the kimono to be a pleasing sight because it hugged her figure. The color brought out the color of her eyes, another sight that pleased me. Toshiro bowed and smiled softly to the crowd.  
>"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you all for coming."<br>As soon as Toshiro was in front of me, I gently gripped her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. She smiled softly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.  
>"You look lovely, Toshiro."<br>"Still mad that I kept the kimono a surprise from you?"  
>"Not at all."<br>Still holding her hand, we both joined Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin at the table. The guests followed suit, sitting down at their tables.  
>"Let us begin the evening meal."<br>Servants brought out the food and Toshiro, like the other guests, waited for me to take the first bite. As we all enjoyed our meals Kagome, who was sitting beside Toshiro, smiled at the kimono she wore.  
>"The kimono really does look lovely on you, Toshiro. Thank you, Kagome. You look good, too. Where did you get the kimono?"<br>"Oh, Inuyasha made it from the fur of a fire rat. The color was a color the villagers made."  
>"Fire rat?"<br>I nodded and Toshiro turned her attention to me.  
>"A fire rat's fur is very sturdy, stronger than any suit of armor. The kimono Inuyasha wears now was the kimono that was given to him as an infant by our father."<br>"Eh, it's okay. Saved my butt a couple of times, too, because of how strong it is."  
>After the meal was finished, we all retreated to the garden while the servant cleared out the ballroom. While Kagome and Toshiro mingled as they examined the rosebushes, I used this opportunity to pull Inuyasha aside.<br>"Inuyasha, there is something I must discuss with you."  
>"Sure, I guess. What do you want?"<br>"I wanted to talk with you about our silly little feud. I have since grown tired of always coming after you for the Tetsusaiga. I already have Tokijin, so there really is no need to try and steal yours."  
>"So, you're giving up?"<br>"Call it what you will, but our feud has become bothersome. For the sakes of both Toshiro and Kagome, I suggest we put it all behind us and...try becoming the brothers our father wanted us to be."  
>Inuyasha smirked and held out a hand, and I shook it.<br>"To be honest, Sesshomaru, I was getting kinda tired of it, too."  
>"For the first time, we agree on something."<br>As the gathering came to a close, Kagome and Inuyasha agreed to spend the night in one of the guest rooms and head out in the morning. After Rin was put into bed, I escorted Toshiro to our room. As soon as we were indoors with the door shut, I pinned her against the wall, placing kisses on her neck. I smirked as my cat demoness shivered from the touch.  
>"Too long I have waited for you, my lady. Now the wait comes to an end."<br>"I agree, my lord. The wait has become bothersome. I suggest we do something about it."  
>"Let me take off my armor and swords, and I shall meet you in the hot spring."<br>"As you wish, my lord."  
>After Toshiro brought a night kimono into the spring, I took off everything and placed a towel around my waist. She was already in the spring and smiled as I joined her. We wrapped our arms around each other and proceeded to spending our first night together as mates.<br>_That's a wrap for part 13. After the successful gathering, Sesshomaru and Toshiro finally become mates. Part 14 will begin in Toshiro's POV after she and Sesshomaru wake up the morning after they became mates. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	14. Chapter 14

_How a Cat Tamed Dog Demon Lord Part 14: Morning After the Gathering and a Double Surprise_

I heard birds singing as I opened my eyes. I looked around my massive room, smiling as I remembered last night's events. After Sesshomaru and I bathed in the hot springs, he suggested we "continue our activities" in the comfort of our bedroom, and we did exactly that. After said activities were done, I had put on my night kimono only to have it removed by my demon lord so we could "not waste anymore time", having it join the rest of our clothing on the floor. I was about to sit up when I was pulled back down by a strong arm.  
>"Where do you think you're going, mate?"<br>I smirked as I turned my head to see Sesshomaru awake and looking at me with a smirk of his own.  
>"I am a little sore from last night, no thanks to you, my lord."<br>"Funny. I did not hear any complaints from you."  
>"We have guests staying here, remember? I want to at least look presentable."<br>"Those guests aren't what's important right now, Toshiro. I'm quite content with just laying here with you."  
>"I wouldn't mind that either, Sesshomaru, but I need to bathe and put on some clothes. I promised Kagome when I was talking with her that I would join her for tea in the library after our morning meal, and you know as well as I do I don't go back on my promises. After all, what kind of Lady of the Western Lands would I be if I always went back on my promises?"<br>Sesshomaru smirked again as I wrapped a robe around myself and neatly put our discarded clothes in a pile for the servants to clean. I picked up a towel in my closet and a kimono hanging inside caught my eye. It was white with blue-trimmed sleeves and had a matching blue sash. On the back of it was a crescent moon that looked like Sesshomaru's. I smiled softly as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me.  
>"That kimono is for you, Toshiro. After you agreed to become my mate, I had this kimono made for you. It shows everyone that you are the Lady of the Western Lands."<br>"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful and...it's made of..."  
>"Luckily, we had a vast supply of fur from a fire rat, so I had one of the servants make it into your kimono. Even without armor like mine, you'll be well protected."<br>I took the kimono and went into the hot springs, eager to get clean so I can try it on. 

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>After Toshiro went into our hot springs, I picked out my traditional kimono from the vast array in my closet. A knock was heard at the door, and I heard Rin's voice from outside of it.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, the servants sent me to tell you and Lady Toshiro that they almost have the morning meal ready."  
>"Let them know we will be there momentarily."<br>"Yes, my lord."  
>After she left, I entered the springs to see Toshiro had already finished and was now wearing her new kimono. I can tell the servant I hired to make it did a fine job, and I took great pride in knowing it showed off every curve on her body. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, smiling slightly as she giggled.<br>"I must say the kimono looks wonderful on you, my mate. Might look even better off of you."  
>"Very funny, Sesshomaru. As much as I would like to relive last night, we have food and guests waiting. I suggest you bathe before we meet them in the dining room. I'll be waiting for you here."<br>"Hmph. I don't take orders from you."  
>"Too damn bad, isn't it?"<br>I rolled my eyes as I shut the doors to the hot springs.  
>'<em>She has a lot of fire in her, and I like it. Imagine how she is when she comes into heat. We have a better chance of producing an heir that way.<em>'  
>My eyes widened as that thought came to mind. Toshiro would surely object to having a child so soon, but then again, I wouldn't know unless I discuss it with her. <p>

_Kagome's POV_:  
>Inuyasha and I were escorted to the dining room by Rin, who planned on dining with us all this morning.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Toshiro will be here soon. If you're hungry now, I can see if the servants will bring you some fruit."  
>"I think it'd be best if we waited for them, Rin. Wouldn't be proper if we ate before the Lord and Lady."<br>Inuyasha smirked as Rin smiled and sat beside Toshiro's seat.  
>"It'd be interesting having a child like that, always curious and wanting to know more."<br>"You're...thinking of that now, Inuyasha?"  
>"Well, why not? We mated last night, didn't we? What happens if you're pregnant now?"<br>I blushed slightly as I recalled the events of last night. After the gathering, Inuyasha escorted me to our guest room and asked if I would become his mate. I asked him why he wanted to do this now, and he said that we know each other well enough and have been waiting too long to put it off any further. Surprisingly for him, I agreed and things took off from there. Another thought that came to my mind was whether or not I was indeed pregnant at this moment. I looked at Inuyasha as he looked back at me.  
>"It is possible that it was the right time, but we won't know until I get it checked. Next time I go home, I'll ask my mom to get me a pregnancy test."<br>"Or we could ask Sesshomaru's medic before we leave. You still plan on having tea with Toshiro, right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, why don't you two go by and see the medic on your way to the library and check?"  
>"Good idea."<br>Soon after, Sesshomaru and Toshiro walked in, and Inuyasha took notice of Toshiro's mark.  
>"Figures it'd look like the crescent moon."<br>"How intellectual, little brother."  
>They sat down as the food was brought out. While we ate, Sesshomaru looked at me.<br>"I see we're not the only ones that found mates last night."  
>"You noticed?"<br>"I can smell Inuyasha's scent coming from the mark on your neck, Kagome. Demons have much stronger noses than humans."  
>"Ah, that's right. I forgot about that."<br>Toshiro smiled as she looked at me.  
>"Great minds think alike, eh Kagome?"<br>"I guess so."  
>After the meal was over, Toshiro and I began walking to the medic.<br>"What made you decide to see the medic, Kagome?"  
>"Well, Inuyasha told me it'd be nice having a child, and I asked why would he bring it up so soon. He then told me for all I knew, I could be pregnant right now so why not talk about it?"<br>"Hm, good point. Ah, here we are." 

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>The medic, Yuka, smiled and bowed as Kagome and I entered the room.<br>"Good morning, Lady Toshiro, Miss Kagome. What can I do for you?"  
>"Yuka, Kagome is here to see if she is pregnant. Inuyasha thinks that after they mated last night, she could be and wants Kagome to get checked."<br>"Ah, I see. Sit down here, Miss Kagome, and let me check you."  
>As Yuka touched Kagome's belly, I could feel Kagome getting anxious. Whether out of excitement or nervousness ,I didn't know. Yuka smiled as she looked at the two of us.<br>"Congratulations, Miss Kagome. You are indeed pregnant."  
>Kagome's eyed widened and she and I both cheered as we embraced.<br>"Congratulations, Kagome. I'm so happy for you."  
>"Thank you, Toshiro."<br>"Lady Toshiro, would you like to be checked as well?"  
>"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do."<br>Kagome stood up and I took her place on the chair, allowing Yuka to examine me. Her eyes widened as she smiled, raising her head slowly to look up at me.  
>"Congratulations, my lady. You are also pregnant."<br>Kagome and I began cheering again as we found out more good news. We decided to skip our morning tea in the library and decided to join our mates, who were in the garden leaning against a tree. We held hands as we approached them, excited to see their reactions to our good news.  
><em>That's a wrap for part 14. After having mated with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, respectively, Toshiro and Kagome both find out they're carrying a child. Part 15 will begin in Toshiro's POV as she and Kagome tell their mates their pieces of good news. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 15: Toshiro and Kagome's Announcement_

Kagome and I held hands as we approached Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the garden. Inuyasha smirked as we approached them.  
>"I thought you girls were going to have tea in the library."<br>"We were, but Toshiro and I have something we'd like to say to the two of you."  
>I giggled as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.<br>"What exactly is your little announcement?"  
>Kagome and I each took a deep breath, then smiled as we opened our mouths to say what we recently found out.<br>"We're pregnant!"  
>Inuyasha eyes widened as he approached Kagome, unsure if what he heard was true.<br>"Kagome, are you really?"  
>"Yes I am, Inuyasha."<br>"We're...really gonna have a baby?"  
>"Uh-huh."<br>Inuyasha smiled a big smile as he hugged Kagome close to him. I walked up to Sesshomaru and he quickly pinned me to the tree he was leaning on.  
>"Toshiro, is what you say true? Are you truly carrying my heir inside of you?"<br>"Yuka confirmed in moments ago, Sesshomaru. I really am pregnant."  
>He smiled a small smile and embraced me tightly, making sure I couldn't escape from his grasp.<br>"Mate, do you have any idea how pleased I am?"  
>"I can imagine that you are very pleased."<br>"Are you aware of the gender?"  
>"I don't know yet. I plan on checking again with Yuka when the baby gets bigger."<br>"Since we are both full demons, the pregnancy will last about half of the length of a human pregnancy."  
>"So that's...only four months. I think I can live with that."<br>"Why don't you have your morning tea with Kagome while I talk with my brother?"  
>"Okay."<br>He kissed my forehead and placed his lips to my ear.  
>"You will join me in our room as soon as you are finished with your tea. We should begin planning a celebration in honor of your pregnancy."<br>"No problem." 

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>After Kagome and Toshiro went back inside, Inuyasha rejoined me at the tree.<br>"What are the odds they'd end up pregnant at the same time?"  
>"It's not common, but not unheard of either, little brother. With Kagome being human, she'll have to endure the human pregnancy length."<br>"Heh. If she can handle battling Naraku and putting the Sacred Jewel back together, she can handle carrying a child with no trouble at all."  
>I smirked as I looked at my brother.<br>"You think that now, Inuyasha, but wait until Kagome enters the last few months of her pregnancy. She may go around blaming you for everything."  
>"She does that now."<br>"Fair enough."  
>"Do you think Toshiro will survive her pregnancy, Sesshomaru?"<br>"I have no doubt that she will. Her pregnancy is only around half the length of a human pregnancy. However, she'll more than likely experience the same pains and changes of behavior that Kagome experiences."  
>Inuyasha nodded as we headed back inside. Just before Inuyasha entered his guest room, he looked at me.<br>"Thanks for letting us stay here. Perhaps we can stop by again?"  
>"I would not object to it, Inuyasha. I believe seeing Kagome would please Toshiro very much."<br>Inuyasha nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. I entered my own room a short time later, eager to get started with the task of figuring out who to invite for a gathering in honor of Toshiro's pregnancy. 

_Kagome's POV_:  
>I sighed with content as I drank my cup of tea.<br>"Mmm. It's been quite a while since I've had a good cup of tea."  
>"Tell me about it."<br>I smiled as Toshiro looked at her belly.  
>"How does it feel, Toshiro, to know you're going to be a mother?"<br>"It's going to be a tough experience, but I'm looking forward to it. What about you, Kagome? What are your thoughts?"  
>"I'm a little nervous, I admit, but I'm pleased about it, too. I don't think Inuyasha counted on me actually being pregnant."<br>"He definitely looked surprised when we told them. Just imagine how Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would react."  
>Inuyasha walked in and I smiled up at him.<br>"Almost finished here, Inuyasha, then we can go."  
>"After dropping your backpack at our hut, I plan on taking you to see your family. Your mother deserves to know you're pregnant."<br>Toshiro smiled and exited the room, sensing we wanted to be alone. Inuyasha sat beside me and brushed hair out of my face.  
>"Do you have any idea how happy I am right now, Kagome?"<br>"I think I do, Inuyasha. We finally become mates, then the following day you find out I'm going to have a baby. Judging from the look on your face right now, I'd say you're pretty happy."  
>He gave me my backpack and we walked out to the front gate. After leaving the palace grounds, I put my backpack on and got onto his back. As soon as I was ready, Inuyasha ran back to the village, just as eager as I was to tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo the good news.<br>_That's a wrap for part 15. To the delight of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, both of their mates are going to have babies. Part 16 will begin in Kagome's POV as she and Inuyasha tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo the good news. Also in part 16, Sesshomaru and Toshiro proceed to making a list of people to invite to a future gathering in honor of Toshiro becoming pregnant. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	16. Chapter 16

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 16: Party Planning_

My heart began to beat faster as Inuyasha and I got closer to the village. I was beginning to get nervous as I thought of how our friends would react to our good news. Inuyasha smirked as he looked over his shoulder at me.  
>"Relax, Kagome. They'll be happy for us."<br>"I have no doubt about that. I still can't help feeling a bit nervous, that's all."  
>"Think of it this way. Shippo will get a little brother, little sister, or even both if you end up having twins."<br>"He has been asking about that."  
>After we arrived at the village, Sango was there to greet us.<br>"Welcome back, you two. How was the gathering?"  
>"Sango, it was perfect. The guest room Inuyasha and I stayed in was very comfortable, and there was all sorts of delicious food to eat."<br>Inuyasha smirked as I got off of him, looking at Sango.  
>"Sesshomaru even let us sit beside him at the head table."<br>"Really?! That's so unlike him."  
>"Tell me about it. He said it was part of an attempt to put up with me and not have our silly little rivalry."<br>"It's about time, too. I was beginning to get tired of the two of you always fighting."  
>We joined Sango in her hut, and I noticed Miroku and Shippo weren't here.<br>"Sango, where are Shippo and Miroku?"  
>"Oh, they're fishing at the stream trying to catch some food. Kilala went with them in case they needed a ride back."<br>"Heh. I was wondering why it was so quiet in here."  
>After Miroku and Shippo got back with the fish, we sat around the fire as Inuyasha and I prepared to give our announcement. I sighed heavily and smiled, looking to each one of our friends.<br>"You guys, I have something to tell all of you. It's really important, and I would like to hear your opinions. Inuyasha and I are now mates...and we're expecting a baby."  
>For a moment, all was quiet, then big smiles formed on their faces. Sango hugged me tightly while Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand.<br>"Congratulations to the two of you. It's about time you did something about it, Inuyasha."  
>"Eh, whatever."<br>Shippo hopped into my lap and looked up at me.  
>"Kagome, does this mean I'm gonna have a brother or sister?"<br>"Yes, Shippo. What do you think?"  
>"Well I never had any siblings. I'm happy for you and Inuyasha."<br>"Thanks, Shippo."  
>Sango and Miroku alerted the rest of the villagers, and preparations were made for a little celebration in honor of our miracle. <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I entered Sesshomaru's study to see him concentrating on a piece of paper. He tensed as I stood behind him and put my arms around his neck, then relaxed as he took in my scent.<br>"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Toshiro."  
>"Wanted to try something to get your attention, and it worked. What are you working on?"<br>"I'm trying to think of a list of people to invite for a celebration in honor of you becoming pregnant, but I am unsure of who to invite."  
>"I have an idea in mind."<br>"Is that so? Enlighten me."  
>I carefully got into his lap and looked into his eyes, eager to tell him of my idea.<br>"Instead of the vast group of people we invited to introduce me to your people, why don't we have just an intimate gathering? Maybe invite my aunt and uncle, maybe your brother and his friends. It's been a while since I've seen them."  
>"Hm, you make an interesting point. It's decided then."<br>"You should write all this down so you don't forget."  
>He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.<br>"Did you just give me an order, Toshiro?"  
>"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."<br>"You should know that I don't like people who give me orders."  
>"Your threats don't scare me anymore, <em>Lord Sesshomaru<em>."  
>I giggled as he pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his face against mind gently.<br>"You have no idea what you do to me."  
>"I believe I just became your mate and was given the esteem honor of carrying your heir inside of me."<br>He smiled slightly and softly rested his head on top of mine.  
>"In a few short months, our heir will grace the world with their presence. I can't thank you enough for making it happen for me."<br>I sighed and smiled.  
>"Thank you for giving me the chance to experience parenthood. I haven't been a part of a family for a long time, and now you're giving me the chance to have one of my own."<br>"Only a few short months, then our wish will have been realized."  
>A month later, the palace was decorated with fine floral arrangements. My uncle and aunt, as well as Inuyasha and his friends, were to arrive shortly before sunset. Rin was helping me get ready, tying the sash around my Lady of the Western Lands kimono. She smiled as she saw how big my stomach had become in just a short month.<br>"The baby's getting very big, Lady Toshiro."  
>"Sure is. Only three more months to go, and you'll get to meet your new brother or sister."<br>"Is Lord Sesshomaru excited, too?"  
>"He may not show it, Rin, but I can tell he's very pleased."<br>Jaken approached as he saw us exit Rin's room, bowing.  
>"Lady Toshiro, Lord Sesshomaru is ready to escort you to the ballroom."<br>"Thank you, Jaken. If you aren't busy, escort Rin to the ballroom so she can help greet the guests."  
>"Of course, my lady."<br>After Rin and Jaken left, Sesshomaru exited from our room nearby. He linked arms with me and smirked as he looked at my kimono.  
>"The kimono of the Lady does suit you, Toshiro."<br>"Good thing they are all in my size."  
>"I can smell Inuyasha's scent. He and his friends will be arriving very shortly. Your uncle and aunt appear to be traveling with them. Their scents mix with my brother's."<br>"They must've met up during their travels."  
>"Then greeting them shouldn't take too long."<br>_That's a wrap for part 16. While Kagome reveals her pregnancy to her friends, with positive results, Toshiro helps Sesshomaru make a list for an intimate gathering in honor of her pregnancy, the guest list consisting of her aunt and uncle, as well as Inuyasha, Kagome, and his friends. Part 17 will feature the gathering and a viewing of the sunset from the front gardens. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	17. Chapter 17

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 17: Intimate Gathering at the Palace of the West _

I smiled as I saw my aunt Mika and uncle Hojo enter the ballroom, with Inuyasha and his friends close behind them. Kagome ran up to me and hugged me, being mindful of my stomach.  
>"Wow, Toshiro. I didn't realize demon babies grew that quickly."<br>"Full demons develop quicker than most. You being a human carrying a half-demon's baby, you'll be going through the full 9 months."  
>"What about for you?"<br>"4 to 5, at least."  
>Sesshomaru let go of my arm and I approached Inuyasha's friends. Kilala, pleased to see me, rubbed against my leg and meowed softly.<br>"Good to see you, too, Kilala."  
>Sango hugged me next and touched my stomach.<br>"You're looking good, Toshiro. You have a mother's glow."  
>"Thanks, Sango. I like to think so."<br>Miroku and Shippo each gave me their congratulations, then Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at my stomach.  
>"Can you tell what gender it is yet?"<br>"Sesshomaru and I agreed to leave the gender a mystery. You?"  
>"Nah. Kagome says humans don't usually find out the gender until the third or fourth month of pregnancy. She wants to find out, though."<br>"Were you able to tell her family?"  
>"They were surprised, but pleased. Kagome's mother says she's looking forward to seeing her new grandchild."<br>I nodded and approached my aunt and uncle, who were helping themselves to a glass of sake. Aunt Mika smiled and hugged me after placing her glass down.  
>"Good to see you again, dear. You look beautiful in that kimono."<br>"Thank you. Sesshomaru had it made for me when I first agreed to be his mate."  
>"He certainly made sure all the details were in order."<br>I smiled as Uncle Hojo joined us. He raised an eyebrow at my stomach, then smirked.  
>"I see the baby has grown nicely this past month. When are they do?"<br>"About three more months, I believe."  
>"So, what is the gender?"<br>"I talked about it with Sesshomaru a while ago, and he wishes for the gender to remain a mystery. I guess he wants to be surprised."  
>"How strong do you think they will become as they age?"<br>"With me and Sesshomaru training them, they'll definitely be able to take care of themselves in battle." 

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>I smirked as Toshiro came up to me after the talk with Lord Hojo and Lady Mika. She had the mother's glow on her face, and it made her seem more serene. I place a hand softly on her stomach, smirking as I felt the baby kick.<br>"It appears that the baby knows of who I am."  
>"They must recognize your aura, Sesshomaru."<br>Jaken appeared before us and bowed.  
>"My Lord and Lady, the servants are ready to bring out the evening meal."<br>Before I was able to dismiss him, Toshiro knelt down to his level and looked him in the eye. He noticed how close she was and bowed again.  
>"Jaken, how long have you worked for this palace?"<br>"A good many years, my lady. May I inquire as to what caused you to ask that question?"  
>"I was curious as to if you ever had much time to yourself, time spent in ways other than work."<br>"You mean if I've had time off? The palace is so busy at times, I haven't had much time to myself."  
>"In that case, what would you think about retiring your services for the evening to dine with us? I will alert the kitchen staff to bring out an extra plate for you."<br>"I am most honored, my lady."  
>I smiled slightly as Toshiro put an extra seat at the table for Jaken. Jaken eyes her as Rin joined to help place silverware on his place at the table.<br>"She is quite the lady, my lord. She puts the needs of others above her own. She is also very maternal towards Rin."  
>"She hasn't had a mother in some time."<br>"If I may say so, my lord, you made a fine choice in a mate. Lady Toshiro is definitely worthy of being beside someone such as yourself."  
>"Your gratitude is noted, Jaken. It is time to be seated. The meal is being served."<br>Servants placed food onto the plates, and everyone began to eat as soon as Toshiro and I took the first bites. Rin smiled as Toshiro cut up her meat.  
>"It was nice of you to allow Master Jaken to dine with us, Lady Toshiro."<br>"He has worked very hard for Lord Sesshomaru ,and I feel he deserves to sit at our table this evening. It is like my way of expressing my gratitude for his wonderful service."  
>I smirked as Jaken looked at Toshiro, pride evident in his eyes.<br>"It is a pleasure to work for you, Lady Toshiro."  
>"Thank you, Jaken."<br>As soon as the meal was through, we retreated to the gardens to watch the sunset. I had an arm around Toshiro as I admired the view of the sun disappearing behind the distant mountains.  
>"The servants have informed me that the nursery is almost finished."<br>"The room next to ours is a spare room, anyhow. It's a perfect place to put it. It was also clever of you to allow the nursery to connect with us."  
>"Your flattery will get you nowhere, my mate."<br>"Is that so? How do you explain my life as it is now?"  
>"Flattery is not the result of you becoming my mate or carrying my child within you. It is because of my feelings for you that you are standing beside me now."<br>She smiled softly and my breath got in my throat. Each time she smiled at me, I felt my breath being taken away from me. Her smile was just as beautiful as the others she gave me, but this smile coupled with the current sunset made her look even more lovely.  
>"Your gratitude shall be noted, my lord."<br>"It better be."  
>She giggled and decided to turn in early, bringing Rin with her. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as we watched my mate leave.<br>"Where is she going?"  
>"Sunset is Rin's normal bedtime, and Toshiro is going to lie down for a moment. She has felt occasional drowsiness during the day, and as such needs to lie down every so often. The baby is growing at a fast rate because of being the child of two full-fledged demons, so it tires her."<br>"Kagome will be like that when she gets to Toshiro's current size."  
>"Do not forget, little brother, that she will also experience mood swings more often."<br>"Heh. Like she doesn't do that already."  
>After joining Toshiro in our room, I got into bed with her and fell into a deep sleep, ready to see what the next few months had in store for us.<br>_That's a wrap for part 17. The intimate gathering was enjoyable for all, and Toshiro turns in early due to her growing drowsy from carrying a rapidly growing baby inside of her. Part 18 will be set in the time of the baby's birth, and will also be the final chapter of the story. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	18. Chapter 18

_How a Cat Tamed a Dog Demon Lord Part 18: Birth of the Heir to the Western Lands (final chapter)_

I smiled as Rin picked flowers from the garden we were in. My stomach had gotten as big as it could get, and the baby was due anytime now. Rin smiled as she held up the flowers.  
>"Look, Lady Toshiro! I picked all sorts of flowers for the nursery. Do you think the baby will like them?"<br>"I'm sure they will, Rin. Why don't we go back inside and put the flowers in some water?"  
>"Okay!"<br>After finding a vase and putting water into it, Rin carefully placed the flowers inside. I placed the vase on the dresser that held the baby's kimonos. Rin had since left, presumably to go back outside to play. The door reopened behind me and I smiled as two strong arms wrapped themselves around me.  
>"You're lucky I picked up on your scent. Otherwise, I would've thought you to be an intruder and attacked you."<br>"Hmph. As if you could defeat me in your current state."  
>Sesshomaru turned me around and placed a hand on my belly, smirking as he felt the baby stirring.<br>"They must know who I am by now. They do this every time I touch you."  
>"What kind of a baby would they be if they didn't recognize their father?"<br>All of a sudden, I felt pain all over my body as the kicking became more frequent and painful. I knelt onto the ground, trying to ease my tension. Sesshomaru picked me up and hurried out the door, knowing what my pain meant. We reached Yuka in a matter of minutes and I was placed onto a table. My breathing became labored as sweat began to run down my face. 

_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>As Toshiro's breathing became more labored, my tension began to grow. Yuka placed a cool, wet cloth on Toshiro's forehead and motioned for the door.<br>"I'm afraid you cannot be present, my lord. You're in a state of worry and tension, and as such it is not good for Lady Toshiro to be near you while you are in that state. I will send for you as soon as the baby is out."  
>"I am the lord of the castle, and I intend to stay by my mate's side while she gives birth to our child."<br>"When you are in my place of medicine, I'm afraid I outrank you, Sesshomaru. You must leave."  
>Toshiro smiled weakly at me and nodded in agreement.<br>"Do...as she says, Sesshomaru. I'll be...in good hands."  
>I placed a hand on her cheek, making the worry in my eyes only noticeable to her.<br>"I will just be outside, Toshiro."  
>"I know you will."<br>After exiting, I leaned against the wall, anxious to hear the first cry of the heir to the Western Lands. I looked toward the front of the palace as I smelt the scents of both my brother and Kagome. I looked out the window to the front gate and noticed Rin and AhUn were with them. I smirked, knowing Rin had fetched them as soon as I had brought Toshiro to saw me looking and waved.  
>"I've brought Inuyasha and Miss Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru. When you brought Lady Toshiro to Yuka, I went with AhUn to Inuyasha's village. I wanted them to be here to see the baby."<br>"You've done well, Rin, but in future events, do not leave without informing me first."  
>"Yes, my lord."<br>"Bring AhUn to the stables, then you may join the rest of us outside the birthing room."  
>"Okay!"<br>Within moments, my brother and Kagome joined myself and Rin outside the birthing room. I looked at Kagome's belly, smirking at her current size.  
>"I see my niece or nephew has grown well."<br>"Only five more months to go, then they're here. It seems hard to believe that so much time passed since Toshiro and I told you and Inuyasha that we were expecting."  
>Inuyaska smirked as he looked to the door of the birthing room, hearing Toshiro's labored breathing.<br>"Soon enough, Kagome will be going through this. Thank goodness males don't give birth."  
>I nodded in silent agreement to my brother and rested my gaze on the door. Inuyasha's ear twitched on top of his head as he listened more closely.<br>"Toshiro's stopped her heavy breathing."  
>All eyes turned toward Yuka as she smiled while exiting the birthing room, a light blue bundle in her arms.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, meet your new son."  
>Pride filled within me as I looked at my new son. He had my hair and facial shape, but he had his mother's eyes. I lightly brushed the hair from his forehead and smiled slightly as I saw the crescent moon that looked just like mine. I entered the birthing room to see Toshiro's breathing had calmed and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep after the birth, and I thought she was entitled to have her moment of rest. Yuka gave our son to me and bowed.<br>"I will allow you and Lady Toshiro a few moments with him."  
>After she left, I looked down at my son as his eyes looked up at me with curiosity. I smirked and brushed the hair out of his face to look at the crescent moon on his forehead.<br>"You are most definitely our son. You have features from both myself and your mother."  
>As it knowing who I was, he relaxed and fell asleep. Toshiro had woken up and I gave our son to her. <p>

_Toshiro's POV_:  
>I smiled as Sesshomaru gave our son to me. A knock was heard at the door and I looked to see Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome walk in. Rin smiled as she saw the new baby.<br>"Wow. He looks just like you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
>"I like to think so."<br>I playfully glared at him and smiled again as I thought of what to name my little boy.  
>"I know what we could name him. How about...Touya?"<br>Sesshomaru nodded in approval at the name. I had given Touya to his uncle Inuyasha, and he smirked as he looked at his new nephew.  
>"Heh. He's the spittin' image, all right. Probably just as stubborn, too."<br>"I woudn't be surprised, little brother, if your child ended up the same way."  
>Kagome touched Touya's face softly and smiled.<br>"He looks very handsome, much like his father."  
>"Your gratitude is noted, Kagome." <p>

_Years Later_:  
>"C'mon, Touya. Try again."<br>Our boy was now 8 years old, and I was currently training him with a sword. When he heard his father fought with swords, he wanted to be taught to use them, too. I smiled at how close he came to hitting me as he swung his sword.  
>"Let's stop for the day, Touya. It's almost time for your father to come home from patrolling the area."<br>"Yes, Mother."  
>His eyes lit up as his father came into view. I could tell he adores his father very much and as such, looked up to him as an inspiration. Sesshomaru smirked as his son approached him, then bowed.<br>"Mother has been training me today, Father. She says I'll soon be as good as you."  
>"Is that so? Perhaps tomorrow, we shall test what you've learned against me."<br>"Really, Father? I get to fight you?"  
>"Yes, son. I suggest you bathe before joining us in the dining room for the evening meal."<br>"Yes, Father."  
>After Touya ran back inside, Sesshomaru smirked as he wrapped his strong arms around me.<br>"How have you been faring?"  
>"Izumi is a handful, but I finally managed to get her to go back to sleep."<br>"Touya seems to have warmed up to her."  
>"He's even been known to be protective of her at times. You saw how he was when his cousin Rinku came to visit."<br>Inuyasha and Kagome ended up having a son named Rinku not long after I had Touya. When Touya was just 7 years old, we were blessed with a baby girl that we named Izumi. She lad my hair and facial shape, but had her father's eyes. Like her brother, she also had a crescent moon on her forehead. Sesshomaru kissed my forehead as he drew me closer to him.  
>"You have given me so much, my mate. Not only did you become my mate and lady, but you've also given me two beautiful children. I don't know how many more times I can say 'thank you'."<br>"I could say the same about you, my lord."  
><em>Well, that's a wrap for this story. Hope you all liked it :D<em>


End file.
